Stoner & an Innocent
by superheroninjadinosaurs
Summary: "NO I SAW IT ZEX! IT WAS A LITTLE NAKED BLONDE BOY JUST SPRINTING OUT IN FRONT OF MY CAR! I HIT HIM!" "...Axel, You're just stoned."
1. I think I ran over him

I Do not own any of the character in the story as you should already know.

Rated for cursing and yaoi and adult theams, and future conent. :p enjoy!

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOOH! SPRING BREAK STARTS AFTER TOMORROW GUYS!" an excited shriek tore through the chattering and buzzing of the large Truck. Demyx was the culprit this time, as he was the last five times. "LIKE I MEAN SPRING BREAK AS SENIORS! WE'RE FINALLY ALL EIGHTEEN! ARE YOU STOKED YET!" he bounced in his seat as the vehicle turned a corner unhappily. The dirty-blonde spikes that composed his Mohawk hair scraped against the roof of the car as he screamed. "I SAID ARE YOU STOKED GUYS!" he screamed again as other teens in the car just screamed over him.<p>

"Yes Demyx we are all so stoked! Now shut-up and kiss me!" the boy in his lap called over the other voices. Zexion was a forceful little thing when it came to the blonde, and when he pulled him down into a searing kiss everyone let out high pitched cat calls at the pair.

"GET SOME!" Larxene called from her place behind them, as she took another swig of whiskey, holding the glass bottle in the same hand as her cigarette. They all laughed wildly as Zexion flipped her the bird, and kissed Demyx harder. "Well I'll be damned!" she cackled passing the cancer stick to Marluxia who took it gladly.

"Larxy, I think I'm gunna record this and put it on youtube! It's so fucking hot!" he inhaled the smoke with a laugh from beside them in the second row. The pink haired teen let out dignified O's with the smoke as he exhaled passing it to Riku who sat in the passenger seat.

"Shut up guys! It's not that interesting!" Demyx whined when Zexion finally released his face and settled for taking a drink from the bottle of vodka Larxene decided was far better than her third bottle of whisky. The clear liquid tingled as it settled in the pit of his stomach filling him with a warm burning feeling.

"No Demyx. It fucking was!" Riku Yelled over the sheer loudness of the teens and the music the driver had decided to play. "Wasn't it Ax?" he passed the bottle to Axel in the driver's seat. His piercing green eyes shot him a stern glare.

"What the fuck man! I have to drive y'all asses home and you're giving me booze?" he snatched the bottle and took a swig never the less. "Fuck that felt good!" he smiled wickedly, and Riku took the bottle back smiling at Axel, because he knew he could never refuse a drink. "Let me get another!" He turned to Riku taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

"HELL NO AX! You're driving remember!" the silver haired teen laughed manically, taking a drink for himself before handing it back to Marluxia. "You could have been back there getting completely shitfaced if you rolled a higher number than two!" he was referring to the dice the group had stolen from a store. Every time they went out they rolled them, and whoever got the lowest number was their designated driver. Sadly for Axel, that meant him.

"Fuck you all!" Axel cursed loudly, taking another turn down a long straight road. "Where the hell're my cigarettes?" he patted his pockets, "Larxene, if you stole them again I will kill you!" he roared angrily, not even finding his lighter or matches.

"You gotta pay attention Ax." She grinned holding up a box and his black lighter. "We've been passing them around like candy." When she smiled Axel could have sworn he saw her teeth turn into fangs through the rearview mirror.

"At least pass me one!" he leaned over the driver's seat neglecting the barren road for a moment as he grabbed the one they had been passing around straight out of Zexion's mouth. He sat in the front seat drumming happily to a song that played on the radio.

"Speaking of passing something around!" Riku howled from the passenger seat leaning back to grab the now half empty bottle of vodka from Demyx who cringed at the taste.

"OH hell to the no! You are not lighting up in my car!" Axel flicked the ashes out of the crack in his window.

"That's not what you said last weekend Axel! When you were part of it!" Demyx giggle wildly at everything.

"My dad got pissed the car smelled like weed last weekend!" Axel called letting the butt of the cigarette out the window.

"Too late now Ax! Larx's already got one going!" Marluxia laughed as he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the back seat to take the joint from the blonde girl.

"DAMN! Everything good happens when I can't partake!" Axel ran a greasy hand through his bright red spikes as he kept driving. It wouldn't be long now that they reached the main road again and head back into the city.

"Sucks for you Ax!" Zexion called straddling his boyfriend's hips before he leaned down and lead a trail of harsh wet kisses and bights down his neck.

**"So what we get drunk? So what we smoke weed? We're just having fun!  
>We don't care who sees!" <strong>Demyx sung taking a hit and relished in the feeling and smell of it. He kept on, **"So what we go out? That's how it's supposed to be! Living young and wild and free!"**

"Whoo! You sing it Demy!" Larxene called from the very back. Demyx stopped and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Zexion nibbled on his collar bone, and offered the joint to Zexion when he looked up. He shook his head and just passed it to Riku. "Oh fuck Zexy!" he moaned when the slate haired teen began to suck on his pulse.

"HEY, NO SEX! I DON'T HAVE MY CAMERA!" Riku and Marluxia shouted, causing Larxene and Axel to howl with laughter.

"Shit smells amazing!" Axle yelled flicking his head back over the seat for a moment. He inhaled deeply from the smoke coming off of the joint as it had made it back to Demyx. The intoxicating aroma of cigarettes smoke, booze, and now the smoky sweet smell of weed filled his nostrils, and he loved every moment of it. The contact high slowly settling in. soon there were two joints being passed around the car, and insane laughter.

Zexion and Axel weren't nearly as stoned as everybody else, but they both were a slightly inebriated. Axel settled for turning off to the main road finally as Zexion snuggled up to Demyx's chest as he drank whatever was left and listened to every ones slurred singing, **"yeah! Roll one, smoke one!"** Demyx started again.

**"When you live like this you're supposed to party**!" Marluxia and Riku sang along barely intelligible!

**"Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun!"** Larxene sang with Demyx.

They all pitched in, even Zexion and Axel by this time, **"So we just, roll one, smoke one! When you live like this you're supposed to party! Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun!"**

The rest of the group was deeply immersed in the lyrics of their favorite song, when Axel hit the main Road heading back into the city. The loud music pulsing in the background merged with the smoke, and alcohol, and weed, as he felt like they sped down the empty highway. It turned out not many people like driving at almost 1:30 on a Friday morning. "Who the hell said it was okay to party this late…" his brain tried to process everything around him as Demyx burst into another round of laughter and all his friends joined. Demyx probably said something, but he didn't hear, still He couldn't help but join in with them, laughing at absolutely nothing. The red-head was just whipping tears of joy out of his mind when a blur ran across the road at a lightning fast pace. He blinked a moment before, "SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" he screamed on the top of his lungs swerving off the road in a panic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Demyx sreemed as he started to cry, "WE'RE ALL FALLING OFF A BRIDGE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WHY OH WHY!" he held onto everything in the car as his already dilated eyes grew even larger in delayed fear.

"SHIT DEMYX YOUR RIGHT!" everyone besides Zexion screamed back all beginning to cry.

"You have to be shitting me." Zexion sat up on Demyx's lap. Since he wasn't nearly as stoned as everyone else, he just kind of sat there for a moment and stared at Axel's bright red hair as he too panicked.

"NO! THIS IS WORSE THAN DRIVING OFF A BRIDGE! I FUCKING HIT A KID! A FUCKING KID!" Axel screamed getting out of the car, stumbling in lit part of the street his head lights blared onto. "FUCK! HOW THE HELL AM I GUNNA EXPLAIN THIS TO THE POLICE! 'hey officer, I'm really sorry, but all my friends were getting high in the back seat while I drove getting a fucking contact high and then hit this here innocent kid casually running out in the middle of the street!' HELL TO THE FUCK NO!" Axel grabbed at his hair when even more laughter erupted from the vehicle and into the warm quiet night air.

"Ax, there's nothing out here." Zexion said blankly as he also stumbled out of the car, his hair was a mess and he had hickies covering his neck and his breath reeked of liquor. How the hell was he even standing right then?

"NO I FUCKING SAW IT ZEX! IT WAS A LITTLE NAKED BLONDE BOY JUST FUCKING SPRINTING OUT IN FRONT OF MY DAMNED CAR! I HIT HIM!" he screamed at his friend as he saw Riku topple over in the front seat from laughter, this was just fucking great.

"You don't have a mangled body in or under your car, so I'm just guessing you hallucinated the whole thing. Axel, You're just stoned." Not even a single word was slurred, but his eyes were huge, as if all those booze, just loosened him up, and didn't completely undo him.

"Axel! WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE THIS LATE?" Marluxia called as he fell flat on his ass getting out of the truck as well.

"The fuck Marly? We're in the road on the outskirts of the city! Because I just hit a kid! Not at your fucking house!" Axel shouted and Marluxia nodded.

"Well be quiet… you'll wake my neighbors. He clung onto Larxene who also just came out of the car still grabbing her sides in laughter.

"come on guys I want to drive!" Demyx called from the driver's seat as he revved the engine, and honked the horn.

"NOOOOO!" Zexion and Axel screamed after a long moment, running to the blonde and pulling him out of the seat to throw him and the other two back into the car.

Axel sat in the driver's seat and lit a cigarette, noticing how everyone's eyes lit up when he did so. "Fuck. I guess I was just seeing shit. Y'all 'aint ever taking a hit in my car ever again." He took a long drag bucking himself in as the group quieted down munching on the giant back of chips they had stolen earlier just for this case, the whole freak out session forgotten, along with the body that wasn't found. The red-head was just about to close the car when there was a soft nudging at his foot that was still placed outside. "Well fuck!" he exclaimed as he clutched his heart, "are you the little fucker who I thought I ran over? You're not exactly boy, but I guess you do remind me of the blob." He held up a small kitten with both of his hands, not liking how it turned into a slinky.

"Ax, you talking to yourself?" Larxene called with a face full of chips and starry eyed.

"Nope. I found a kitten Larx." He sneered back, because he could get away with being a prick when Larxene was stoned, a fact he had learned a long while ago.

"You gotta keep him now Ax." Zexion licked off his fingers as he spoke, handing over some chips to Riku who just happily stuffed his face.

"ew. I hate cats." The red-head wrinkled his nose as the small thing swatted at his lower lip mewling cutely.

"I'll take him then, Ax." Larxene grinned evilly. And everyone shouted a no before the blob of blonde fur was plopped on Riku's lap as Axel drove away.

"Why can't you keep him Zexion?" Axel asked sleepily as he really did zoom past city streets, fucking felt like doing the speed of light.

"mom's allergic, I take care of Demyx's fish _for_ him! Larxene, would eat him. Marluxia's only good for plants, and Sora would flip if he even knew Riku was as high as a fucking kite right now! Let alone brought a Cat home with him. So that leaves just you Ax. Deal with it." Zexion turned on Demyx again and started to kiss him, damn that boy wanted to get in his pants already.

"Fine. I'll take care of him, but just until the shelter opens in the morning." He pouted like a four year old as he felt around for something to drink; his mouth was suddenly very dry. He took a long sip of the vodka wedged between his and Riku's seat. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, save for the face sucking and occasional giggle. Axel dropped everyone off at their respective places, and didn't even bother dropping Demyx off at his house, because lately he'd been living at Zexion's.

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me with those eyes." Axel said to the small fur-ball now seated quite calmly on a stack of news papers Axel had deemed his bed. The small kitten mewled and pawed at the red-head's toes. "No. nu uh. You are sleeping right here, and not on my bed. I said no… don't look at me like that!" yeah he was still kind of high. Finally after a while the mewling had stopped and the small kitten lay peacefully on the paper and curled into a ball. Axel sighed and climbed into his bed; 2:37. No way in hell he would be able to get up in the morning without being a complete mess. <em>It's kind of funny… because he really did look like the boy I saw run in front of my car.<em> He felt a small pressure on his chest and he knew it was the kitten, but he didn't care. And he would never actually admit it to anyone, but this little guy and his china doll blue eyes, was kind of cute.

* * *

><p>So yeah this idea actually came to me in a dream XD and I just haaaad to get it out! There will be more to this story, and if you know of my other one, "I love you more than happiness" I am still going to continue on that one. Maybe a chapter for each one every time I write, who know. Review please! They mean a lot to me! And if you like the first chapter it'll make the second one come faster!<p> 


	2. YOU ATE MY CAT

I Do not own any of the character in the story as you should already know.

* * *

><p>"You know Ax; I think he looks more like a Fluffy to me." Demyx said after a long moment of thought. He held the small blonde kitten at arm's length, and then pressed him close to his chest. "Or maybe twilight sparkle." He giggle happily when the kitten let out a sad sound, he took for agreement.<p>

"No. that's… he's not even… shut up Demyx." Riku just looked at him like he was dumber than he really was. "If anything you should call him Leo. Or Liam. Something like that." He tugged on the beanie on his head to cover the messy silver locks he didn't have time to brush out that morning.

"Shut up, Riku. You just want him to have that name because you think Leon is hot." Marluxia was pulling his own luxurious pink hair into a sloppy ponytail; he neglected to do it that morning either. "I think you should name him Marly Jr." he said smugly.

Larxene snorted from his lap as she slapped him upside the head, "he doesn't even look like you, dumbass." The whole group laughed at the duo.

"This is the reason we didn't work Larxy." Marluxia murmured under his breath, but nothing made it past her. A loud gasp of pain escaped his lips as he balled up on the cold stone floor clutching his groin. "Fuck, those were my Nuts!" he screeched in pain.

"yeah… WERE." Larxene stood over him with her hand flicked out examining her perfectly manicured nails, making sure she hadn't broken them when she punched him. "now, were where we? Oh cute little Bean," she grinned down at the kitten who squirmed in Riku's arms, because now the silver haired teen wanted to pet the little fellow. Once her slit for eyes landed on his own, he quickly his face in Riku's arms.

"No Fair Riku! He didn't cuddle with me!" Demyx whined.

"OH MY FUCK! I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO CALL HIM UNTIL I TAKE HIM BACK!" Axel huffed in exasperation as he too sat on the school's floor.

"well," the only real common sense said from his comfy space beside Demyx taking the kitten from Riku after it hissed at the ten for petting it's ears too roughly ,"I think we should call him Roxas." Everyone stared for a moment before all of their faces lit up. The blonde fur ball was curled into a happy ball in Zexion's lap purring at the sound of the name.

"You're a genius Zexy!" They all exclaimed seeing how happy the creature was.

"No, not really. It says so on his collar." The slate haired teen sighed pulling on the silver-blue leather around the cat's neck. How they ALL managed to miss this was beyond them.

"Well fuck me sideways and upside down! He's right!" Axel voiced the thought of the whole group. He laughed standing up and taking the kitten for himself, "Roxas it is!" the slinky of a kitten was becoming irritated at all the jostling, and batted at anyone else who tried to touch him after Axel took him and let him sit on his shoulder. "you're still a cat, so I don't like you, but I guess I have to get used to you for a day."

"Hey, Ri! How was— Axel what the fuck is that?" a very un-amused voice called from outside of the small circle the group had formed.

"Well seems like someone needs a fuck soon." Axel retorted turning to a petite brunette none other than Sora. He didn't even bat an eyelash when Sora became enraged at his comment.

"You know if you weren't Riku's best friend, I wouldn't even speak to you." He growled crossing his arms. His tag-along friends, Kairi, Rikku, Xion and his little sister Naminé all made small sounds of agreement.

"You know if you weren't Riku's boy-toy, I STILL wouldn't fuck you again." His comeback was just a snippy as they came. The girls standing behind him gasped in disgust.

"You know what Axel! That was the worst fuck I ever had!" Sora quickly shot back, glaring between his boyfriend and the red-head.

"That wasn't what you were saying when I was pounding you into everything all weekend long!" His voice roared louder, as his own friends minus Riku cheered him on.

"Fuck you Axel!" Sora spat back, and the tag-alongs made small giggles.

"No thank you, I don't enjoy fucking whores like you." Axel hissed through his teeth, and Finally Riku stood up and hit him hard in the gut.

"Don't fucking speak to him that way." Both groups sat in horror at the scene, they both stared hard into each other's eyes with their lips never moving and bodied ridged. It was true, Sora and Axel had slept together on more than one occasion, and hell at one point they were a thing… that was until Axel found out Sora was screwing his best-friend. Axel wasn't mad at Riku; they both had feelings for the little brunette. Axel wanting more just to screw him, and Riku actually wanting to know him, but when HIS boyfriend was in bed with another man, Axel was pissed. And still to this day, Axel held it over Sora every chance he got. It was also because it was easier to blame it all on Sora than any on Riku.

"mew…" a soft paw landed on the red-head's lip, and patted it as if telling him to stop.

He plucked the fur ball from his shoulder. _how the hell did he even stay up there?_ "Whatever man." Axel sighed swishing his finger in front of the kitten as he playfully waved it away. And just like that all the tension in the room evaporated. "When's the bell gunna ring anyway?" Axel sat on the floor next to Larxene and a now recovered Marluxia.

"In about five minutes." Zexion said in between kisses Demyx was giving him. By this point the tag-alongs were still standing outside of the little ring of people, while Sora snuggled up to Riku holding his hand and kissing him softly to thank him for standing up for him.

Axel didn't look up to see what was going on, as he watched the kitten squirm around on its back, still pawing at his large finger. There were slight giggling and play fighting happening around him, but Sora's voice wasn't even close to being tolerable anymore, mostly because he was complaining to Riku again. "I know Ri, but Axel is so… obnoxious… no I don't want to give him another shot. Why? Because did you not just hear what he said to me? He called me a whore Riku. Can't you find better friends? Like with Hayner and Olette or something?... well I didn't know you didn't like them. But, Riku… I can't stand it anymore… fine, but just because I love you." Axel gagged at that word, and wondered what Riku was whispering so quietly. "Is that a cat? Why the hell did he bring it to school? Isn't there some rule about that?" Sora just kept whining, and it was worse than when Demyx did it. "Hey, Axel. Where'd you get that cat from?" Sora called.

"Why don't you ask your lovely boyfriend what we did last night… look into his eyes for the truth Sora!" Axel snapped back.

"Riku… WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU STONED!" the brunette jumped back enraged. Riku looked ashamed, as he mumbled something none of the others could hear. "WHAT KIND OF REPLY IS 'not anymore?' YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sora through his hands up in the air.

"whoa whoa whoa! Calm down there short stuff!" Larxene pitched in, laughing at his reaction, "he was among friends, and it's not like we drove off a bridge or anything! Now shut the fuck up. My head still kind of hurts." She snapped, and when the other girls looked ready to pounce she glared harder at them.

"Whatever. Whatever, Riku, Call me when you're done hanging out with your Stoner friends." He didn't bother looking over his shoulder as he snapped having all his little friends follow him to another part of the school just as the bell telling you, you need to get your ass in class in the next five minutes rang.

"Axel… you really push his buttons." Riku sighed following his friend to their first period class. They said their goodbyes and groggily made their separate ways to class.

"Just go back to sleeping with him then, screw the whole relationship crap. No pun intended." he chuckled cradling the now sleeping kitten. "Seriously, he's a controlling bitch. Just give him one good fuck, and show him whose boss. And that you 'ain't gunna take his crap about smoking either."

"Because that worked sooo well for you… I like him, Ax. But he's just… yeah a controlling bitch. I want to get high when I wanna get high, fuck when I wanna fuck. And just enjoy him when I'm not doing either. Fuck. If he was a chick—"

"It'd be worse, because then she's be at least three times as bitchy as he is now." He laughed as they stepped into the class room and took their places next to each other as lab partners.

"Oh, yeah… true shit. You know… you're right. I'm telling him before we all leave for our trip to Destiny Islands for spring break. Maybe a whole week so he can chill his balls."

Axel laughed placing the kitten in his school bag leaving it unzipped so the blonde thing could breathe. "We should have skipped and got blazed. All fucking day." Riku barked a laughter that was drowned out by the bell.

* * *

><p>Axel huffed at the cat he had packed away in a box, with a little checkered blanket at the bottom. He stared at the thing as it in turned looked at him with huge curious eyes. "I cannot believe the only reasonably close animal shelter is closed for the whole spring break, because damned people let their pets there to go on vacation!" Axel glared at the kitten who just… smiled back? "You fucking little… cute fur ball. You planned this didn't you? You purposely made me take you home." He laughed when the kitten meowed loudly. He took a piece of string that was hanging off the blanket and pulled it to start dangling it out in front. The small thing swiped at it and meowed happily, while Axel dialed Zexion's number.<p>

"Heh— Ax. I'm… ha. Kind of… mmm. In the middle of. Fuck. Doing something." Zexion panted into the receiver, trying to sound composed.

Axel could hear shallow breathing, and a few muffled screams; definitely Demyx. "yeah, Zex. I can tell. Anyway I need your help. The shelter isn't taking any more animals, and I Don't wanna be stuck with this little guy all week and not go to Destiny Islands." He said trying not to listen to a strangled cry that didn't die down for a few moments.

"Well… shit. Looks like. Oh! You're stuck with him. Demyx! Like I said." He gasped the mulleted teen's name, but the rest of his words were calm.

"Can't I like leave him by a fire department or something?" he questioned as he swung the string around some more for the kitten.

The red-head heard a faint, 'no Zexy don't stop.' But he ignored it, "he's not a baby Axel, just try to find the owner or something." Another loud moan came through the receiver and a series of slapping noises and gasping of both Zexion's and Demyx's names were also heard being screamed. 'Harder Zexion! Harder!'

"You do it for me… I'll send you a picture." Axel said dumbly.

"Fine. fine. I've got to go now… Demyx's about to cum and—" click.

"Well… if that doesn't rape my ears every time, I don't know what does." He sighed heavily letting the string fall. The small creature eyed it suspiciously before pouncing on it, and quickly losing interest when nothing happened. Axel quickly took the picture and texted it to the slate haired teen. "I guess I'd better do my homework… ew… before. Screw it. I wanna get blazed." Axel hopped off his bed and rummaged through his belongings before finding just what he was looking for, a ready to be smoked joint; less work for him that way. He cracked the window to his room open and lit up. It was no surprise that the teen smoked cigarettes, at least that's what all the neighbors thought when they saw this. He inhaled the smoke before it drifted away, and so did he.

* * *

><p>"Like… that kid was just." Axel laid spread across his bed with the blonde kitten on his stomach like the night before. "Like… do you know what I mean?" he squinted his eyes harder at the animal who just stared back with his bright blue eyes. "Like… that kid was just… yeah." He repeated softly into the now dark room. He had been going around in circles for about an hour and a half, just talking to the Cat as if it could actually understand him. He petted it between the ears as he spoke, "dude. I'm so fucking hungry Roxas!" he sat up abruptly sending the kitten falling into his lap. The small think glared up at the red-head and flicked his tail up in the air before prancing away into its box.<p>

Axel slowly made his way to the kitchen downstairs, which was feat all on its own, before he made himself a bowl of cereal and stumbled back up the stairs. He almost slipped on the hard wood floor because of his socks, but his face caught the railing so he didn't drop the cereal. When he came back he turned on the TV. And just stared at the logo bouncing around the screen, because he turned his DvD player on without a movie instead. "I think I'm in love man… this show is like…" he scooped another spoon of the fruity substance into his mouth.

"What's… love?" there was a small voice behind him on the bed. It wasn't young per se, but it was innocent.

"It's like this feeling, you know… it makes your heart all funny and crap." He began as he took another scoop of cereal. "I 'ain't ever love nobody, but yeah… that's how it feels." He didn't turn around.

"Does _love_ feel good?" it said again more curious than the first time.

"mhm… like butterflies." He nodded his head as he kept eating.

"Butterflies… are fun to chase." The voice giggled, and Axel decided he liked that laugh a lot. So he turned around finally to watch the laughter.

His own dilated bright green eyes caught big bright blue eyes settled onto the cutes face he ever saw. It was soft, and young, and his silky looking blonde tresses framed the whole thing. There was just one problem… he was completely naked. Axel stared stunned, and the boy stared back quietly. Axel blinked again. "oh… yeah, they are." he finally said, before he turned back around. There was about two minutes of silence, before.

"HOLY FUCK!" the red-head jumped from his bed startling the little blonde boy, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" he screamed pointing at him with the spoon, threatening him with it. The force of the screamed forced all the hair on the blonde's head to go ridged and two fluffy ears to pop out of his head, before flattening against his head. "DON'T FUCKING DO THAT IN MY HOUSE! PUT THOSE SHITS AWAY! YOUR GUNNA SCARE THE SHIT OUTA MY NEW KITTEN!" he screamed flailing the spoon around. The blonde flattened himself against Axel's head board and shut his eyes tightly. There was a moment of silence, so he peeked open an eye and saw Axel on the phone still pointing the deadly silver spoon at his face. "ZEXION THAT BOY FROM THE OTHER NIGHT IS IN MY FUCKING HOUSE! COME GET HIM!"

"Axel. You're stoned! Shut up! Eat some damned chips! And let me fuck Demyx in peace!" the slate haired teen was about to hang up, but Axel stopped him.

"I'M SO NOT EVEN KIDDING ZEXION! LIKE HE'S RIGHT HERE! ON MY BED WITH HIS FLUFFY LITTLE EARS AND CRAP AND HE LOOKS SCARED SHITLESS! I THINK HE ATE THE CAT! OH WHY THE KITTEN! HE WAS SO CUTE! WHYYYY!" he kept the spoon extended as he sobbed out angrily.

"NO AXEL HE DIDN'T NOW SHUT UP AND SLEEP AWAY YOUR HIGH BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU SOBER!" he made one final threat before hanging up the phone. Axel kept babbling nonsense about the cat long after Zexion hung-up the phone, until he noticed he hung up. "WHO ARE YOU!" he questioned again, holding the spoon with both hands as he watched every move the blonde made. "WHAT IS YOU'RE NAME!" he shook his weapon for emphasis.

"Roxas…" the blonde squeaked out as his heart raced in his chest and his eyes were still bugged out.

"LIAR THAT'S MY CAT'S NAME! YOU ATE HIM DIDN'T YOU!" the blonde shook his head franticly, not having anymore words. Axel slowly drew down his spoon, and examined the still naked blonde… "dude… why're you naked?" he asked as if nothing had even been happening. Roxas' heart slowed down, and his ears perked up after a while, and then disappeared again.

"Am I not meant to be?" he cocked his head to the side, still very weary of Axel…

"I mean… like… you don't even have your collar on or nothing?" he held out the blue leather to the blonde, and how his kitten even got it off was a mystery. "I'mma let you put that on then…" Axel turned to face the TV that shut itself off in the mist of his screaming fest, and he pouted his lip, "it's over so quick?" he turned back around to see it the blonde was done 'getting dressed' to see he was gone. There was only Roxas, the small little kitten hiding under the checkered blankets in his box.

Axel called Zexion again. When he picked up he sighed heavily, "what do you want now Axel, does 'let me fuck Demyx in peace' mean nothing to you?" he sounded frustrated, but Axel was too high to care.

"it's okay Sexy Zexy, it really was just my cat." The red-head sang happily.

* * *

><p>WHAT was that even. XD this is just fun to write I think. So yeah review would much be appreciated!<p>

Oh and if you don't like the whole "people with animals ears" thing, you should leave now…. Cuz yeah. I hope I didn't give too much away that wasn't already given away.

Ok so yeah tah tah for now! :3


	3. Kittens photosynthesize yup

I Do not own any of the character in the story as you should already know.

* * *

><p>Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz. That noise just wouldn't quit, and it was far too early for Axel to even think about being awake, but he slowly shifted on his bed, looking mindlessly for it in his sleep. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. He groaned when it kept vibrating from somewhere under the sheets. Finally he found the flat piece of machinery and tapped the screen to answer the call after not bothering to look at who was calling. "Axel, get your ass out of bed, It's fucking noon, and the ship leaves at two. I'm guessing that—" click. Axel threw the phone across the room causing it to make a satisfactory cracking sound as it bounced off the wall.<p>

Within a matter of moments there were a set of very angry footsteps running up his stairs and kicking his locked door in. "Don't fucking hang-up on me!" A disheveled looking Riku stood angrily in the doorway. "You need to get ready now! Or… or I call Sora and put him on speaker phone!" Axel shot up in bed and his face paled; his blood-shot eyes narrowing at the silver haired teen, even if he felt slightly dizzy.

"You wouldn't." it was a threat and a plea all wrapped into one.

"Oh I would." He pulled out his own phone and since Sora was on speed dial the phone was already ringing.

"FUCK YOU!" Axel threw a pillow at Riku who just dodged it tactfully.

"Then get your ass out of bed! Clean this shit up, or your Dad'll have your ass, and pack your shit!" The phone was on speaker by now, and it was on its third ring.

"Hey Ri!" Sora answered in a very cheery sickly-sweet voice, and there was giggling in the background.

"Oh, hey, Sora… I just called to say I was thinking about you." Riku sounded sincere, but his sea eyes told another darker story. More giggles.

"Aww, Riku, you're making me blush… stop it." Sora was a fucking girl, Axel swore at times like these. He shook his head, remembering those exact lines, and gagged. He really couldn't see how at any point he thought that voice was cute or sexy… or whatever it was, because now he wanted to reach through the phone and pull his vocal chords out and make the brunette wear them as a necklace. Axel was never a morning person.

"Aw, come on, Sor, I mean It." another cat like grin, "especially after last night. You were so perfect." Axel gagged again as he exasperatedly dragged his hands down his face.

"Ri!" he shrieked girlishly, "don't say things like that… it's embarrassing." Axel was ready to tear his face off, and that incessant giggling made by his tag-alongs was not helping at all!

"I can't help it… you were beautiful when—"

"Ri! The girls can hear you!" Sora yelled loud enough to cover up the rest of the statement.

"Don't be shy, baby," his lips curled into an even bigger smile at the pet name, he could tell Axel's blood was boiling.

"ENOUGH! I'LL GET DRESSED DAMN! JUST SHUT-UP ALL OF YOU! OR I WILL SET YOU ALL ON FIRE!" Axel screamed getting out of his bed and taking Riku's phone and promptly ending the call.

"You're too easy Ax." Riku laughed as he stepped out of the room to wait for Axel to get ready.

"SO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND, RIKU!" Axel yelled once he was safely locked behind his bedroom door.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PRICK! OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!" Riku pounded on the wooden frame and to anyone who didn't know him, it might have been terrifying to see such rage, but Axel could tell he was kidding. The two of them loved to mess around like that, that's why when Riku punched him the day before it didn't end up in a full out brawl.

"OH! I'M SORRY! WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT? WHAT? OH, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Axel cackled pulling up a pair of cut-off jeans shorts covered in buckles and chains and sharpie marks. He slipped on a tee-shirt with a rocket printed on the front, spewing out designs and patterns. He quickly grabbed a duffle bag from his disaster of a closet and shoved his entire top dresser drawers' contents into it without even giving it a second thought. Riku was wheezing with laughter by the time Axel flung open his door. "Oh, look at you, sunshine! You're still here!" Axel greeted sarcastically.

He hadn't bothered to really look at the teen when he first came in his room, but now he could see it all. Riku's messy long silver hair, shorts hanging off his ass as he sagged them, eyes puffy from lack of sleep, red claw marks down his arms, and thanks to him just wearing a white tank-top, visible bite marks lining his collar-bones. Despite how horrible his appearance the teen looked he couldn't pull the smile from his lips. "Shut-up, and grab the uh… important crap."

"You lucky bastard; you had sex!" Axel concluded, all reminisce of sleep gone, "and don't worry I got this covered!" he leaned back into his room to grab his favorite pair of 'stoner shades' and he was just about to close the door to his messy bedroom when,

"meeeeew."

"Axel… were you going to leave him here like that?" Riku crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorframe.

Axel smiled sheepishly, "well… actually, I forgot he was real." He dropped his bag at his feet to go get his pet… for lack of better words. Seriously, what was he supposed to call that thing after what happened last night? And it's not like that thing belonged to him anyway, so why did he have to take care of it? Oh, yeah, because Riku was burning holes into his skin. "You know, for someone who just got laid you're not very happy anymore." He picked up the small kitten and placed it in the pocket on the side of his duffle bag. It sang happily as it got bounced along when the red-head started to walk.

"My sex-life is none of your business, Axel." And as soon as he said this, he knew he'd regret it.

"Your penis was up the same ass mine was… I think it's a little bit of my business. I mean I could have gotten like herpies or something!" Axel said jokingly, locking his house up.

"Fuck you!" Riku laughed at Axel, as they got in the car. Axel's jokes only slightly bothered him, because they were about his boyfriend, but at the same time, Sora was a bitch to Axel since they broke-up. "He's not a whore!" Riku pleaded as Axel started the car, which still smelled like weed, not that that smell ever really went away.

"oh Riku… you have much to learn… very much." Axel pealed out of the driveway and down the main road to the location his GPS told him. His duffle bag was settled on Riku's lap and the kitten kept mewing and pawing at everything.

"When's the last time this little guy even ate?" Riku's finger was taken into the kittens mouth and nibbled on sharply, before he jerked it away.

"Don't they like… use photos for food?" Axel asked very seriously. (1)

Riku huffed exasperatedly, "Axel, you're worse than Demyx… I swear."

* * *

><p>It wasn't as big and as extravagant as the other vessels around it, but it definitely was huge. The smooth looking white surface of the luxury yacht contrasted against the murky port water. All the teens huddled at one end of the dock as Zexion was speaking on the phone with someone who appeared to be very frustrated with the boy. Demyx had his long tanned arms around Zexion's slim waist and his face pressed into the slate haired teen's soft hair. "Well, look. You either stay docked until the rest of the party shows up, or you deal with my father." The short teen gave one final threat before flicking his phone closed, and sighing heavily.<p>

"aww, what's wrong with my baby?" Demyx cooed, kissing the teen's neck tenderly.

"uuugh! Dem, the captain, said he will be pulling out at exactly two. And Riku has yet to bring Axel! What can be taking so long?" Zexion leaned into the kiss, and after pocketing his phone he turned to face the tall dirty blonde.

"Don't fret Zexy! Riku has never let any of us down!"

"Yeah, sex! Riku'll bring Ax, even if he's still stoned out of his mind!" Larxene said sitting on her luggage, next to her other half. She wore a pair of shorts, that weren't even short enough to cover up all of her ass, and a tube-top that suffocated her boobs.

Zexion cringed at the name, "why must you call me that?" by then he had placed his hand in Demyx's back pockets, as he leaned his head against the strong chest.

"Do you not see yourself right now?" Marluxia pitched in, doing a very unmanly hair toss.

"I'm just holding him!" Zexion defended himself,

"by the ass." Demyx chirped, and squealed when Zexion grabbed him harder. "Zexy! I'm still sore!" he yipped when the shorter teen grabbed him again.

"shut-up, you love it… I can tell." Zexion whispered hotly in Demyx's pierced ear.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I Show up a little late and ya'll are going at it right here?" Axel cried from behind the group holding his bag and the kitten in a small kennel at he didn't look happy at all to be in.

"Sorry, we're late guys. Axel forgot he's the proud owner of a kitten, so we needed to drop by the store to buy him pet food and this thing and other stuff" Riku flicked the top of the black kennel causing the kitten to hiss.

"you're not even fashionably late, guys." Marluxia rolled his head to make this point. He stood along with Larxene and started down the dock, "you're just really fucking late! If it was summer! We would have left, because it's already fucking hot!"

"It's not my fault, it's not like I wanted a cat!" Axel growled as he followed after the pair, followed by Riku, and then Demyx carrying the slate haired teen's bag and his own, as Zexion made another call.

"But Axel he is so cute!" Demyx whined trying to stay quiet enough for Zexion to hear the voice on the other end.

"He might be cute now! But just wait until he turns himself human!" Axel kept walking as he spoke, not even noticing when everyone other than Zexion stopped walking and just stared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL AXEL!"

* * *

><p>"Okay guys watch this!" Riku took the lead as he lit the third blunt the group passed around. He inhaled the sweet smoke, before handing it off to Demyx who took a short inhale and gave it to the smaller teen that took to sitting in his lap like he always had. "Okay really look!" The whole group laughed even louder, watching as Riku stuffed a small toy with catnip and held it out to the small blonde fur ball.<p>

"He's so fucking tweaked RIKU!" Marluxia cackled, gesturing for Larxene to watch the small thing wrestle with the top for the catnip, even though she was already watching. The whole group had formed a circle on the upper deck of the boat as it cruised through the indigo sea. It was Zexion's private yacht, but it wasn't huge like a floating hotel, but it was big enough for each of the guests to have their own cabin if they wanted; but they settled for Zexion and Demyx getting the largest cabin together, Larxene and Marluxia sharing a room, as well, while Axel and Riku opted for separate rooms on the unfortunate aspect that Sora would be joining them in three days.

"I know isn't it great!" Axel choked on the air around them as he tried to stop laughing so hard. The sun was low in the sky by now casting golden rays over the ocean making it glitter like gold. The game of cards they had decided to play after unpacking all their belongings long forgotten, and now scattered around the floor with empty or half empty plastic cups. Roxas' eyes flickered over every single object that was shiny or moved as the catnip quickly worked through his body. The group of teens took great pleasure in fucking with the cat. They tossed the toy over him in between passing the blunt and exchanging smoke.

"I don't think he likes us very much," Demyx snorted, as he blew the thick puff of smoke into Zexion's face. The slate haired teen lent up and connected their lips before taking a hit off the blunt and handing it to Larxene.

"It doesn't matter, Dem." Zexion laughed shaking his head, "now where's the booze?" he stood up shaking and made his way off the deck before anyone could even stop him; not that any of them were moving very quickly. He was more of a drinker than a smoker anyway. For what seemed like forever they each took turns swatting at the kittens paws watching him try to eat them after, and with a gap in the group the kitten darted out and attacked the air around the large empty floor. By the time Zexion returned they were all on the wooden floor clutching their sides and literally rolling with laughter.

"HEY GUYS!" Zexion called from the stairs to the lower front deck holding bottles of colorful liquid and interesting names written in calligraphy across the fronts. By now the sun was dipping behind the waves of the ocean, and it bathed the entire yacht in a periwinkle haze. They looked up from their laughing to see this site along with Zexion clad just in swim trunks. "how 'bout we play spin the bottle in the hot tub!" and they all followed down the stairs and into the hot tub, quickly removing their shirts and shorts, staying just in their boxers, or in larxene's case a thong and strapless bra, forgetting about the cat.

* * *

><p>"WHOOO!" Marluxia called as the bottle spun on the small floating table in the middle of the hot tub. The bottle was still half full and the bright orange liquid splashed against the sides before it landed on Axel. "That's what I'm talking about! KISS HIM ALREADY RIKU!" the spinner and spin-y, looked at each other with horror.<p>

"Come on Riku, Sora doesn't have to know." The red-head wiggled his short eyebrows at the silver haired teen as he leaned in to kiss him. Riku rolled his eyes complying with the rules of the game fully. Their lips met, and as soon as they did they parted. The other players booed loudly, "no Riku! The way you kiss sora when you're doing the nasty! Kiss me like a man!" and this set something off in Riku. He grabbed Axel by his fiery red spikes and yanked him down full force until their lips met, and teeth almost smashing, but that just added to the heat of the kiss. Their lips moved against each others' as if they had practiced it. Riku harshly bit on Axel's lower lip earning a low whimper no one else caught, before roughly assaulting his mouth with his tongue. Axel responded quickly and added his own tongue into the kiss fighting of Riku's tongue, as he held his face in his giant hands. They lost themselves to the kiss for a hot minute before pulling apart breathlessly and glaring hard at each other.

"WELL I'M GUESSING WE DEFINITELY AREN'T TELLING SORA ABOUT THIS!" Demyx blinked, before the whole group burst out into crazy laughter again as they finished the game.

* * *

><p>(1) Axel meant <em>photosynthesis<em>. As in he thought that yeah… that cats don't eat, or need to be fed.

So yeah, not much to say about this other than… yeah, I have nothing.

Shout-outs to my reviewers so far:

Roxann3: XD I'm glad it made you laugh so hard reading, because it's just as funny to write!

Noumouni: naah! Axel's fine XD well mostly.

la fleur d'or: thankyewww much love for the review.

Anyway! Review please, and again thank you three for your reviews! :D


	4. So… this means he's real right?

Do not own any of the character in the story as you should already know.

* * *

><p><em>Who is this? <em>Axel could feel the yacht rocking slightly in the waves, and could hear the funneled sound of tourist laughter and the engine purring… _wait… that's not an engine. _He stirred in his sleep feeling a warm heat curled up to his side. His eyes suddenly shot open. He was on his back, staring up at a very extravagant crystal chandelier. Everything around him blurred for a moment as his heart shot up into his chest at the feel of someone snuggling up to his side. "Oh fuck, if I ended up sleeping with Riku _again_ I swear." He murmured to himself squeezing the bridge of his nose willing away the small head-ache his paranoia caused. He didn't look away from the dangling piece of décor, fearing the feeling in his gut would be right.

"mmmm… so warm." at the sound of those words practically being purred a chill shot up his spine, and settled under the base of his skull, and the hair on his body stood on end. He slowly… oh so slowly turned his head to look down at his side. His eyes raked up the mess of perfectly tanned flesh that composed the body's limbs, and over the rises in its spine, until his green orbs made contact with hair that _definitely_ wasn't Riku's. _Oh… no big deal it's just_

"ROXAS?" Axel sat up on the cabin floor his world spinning and he decided lurching first thing in the morning was the _worst_ idea he ever had; and he had it a lot.

"nnn… sleepy." He yawned stretching his nimble limbs over Axel's naked body. _When the fuck did I become naked? _

"R-Roxas?" Axel still stared blinking at the small boy next to him who was also naked, praying to all that he deemed good, he did not do what he thought he might have. "Hey… uhm kitty-cat, you should get up now." He could hear his voice tremble in a way that simply wasn't Axel. He placed his hand on the blondes' fur-like hair trying to wake him.

"no." he swatted the red-head's hand away turning away from him and curling into a ball on the wooden floor. Axel rubbed his eyes still in silent panic. This couldn't really be real! He was hoping what he experienced was just a terribly real dream in which he sleep-dialed Zexion's number and talked to him. That was implausible but so was this. This boy wasn't there last night, and definitely wasn't human for a matter of fact.

_Okay, Axel… breathe… just think about all those times you woke up with someone you didn't know! That's right, don't panic. Panicking is unbecoming on someone as sexy as you, yes that's right you are a sexy bea—no stop it! Think about what you did all those times… _"ZEXY! RIKU!" he screamed as loud as he ran straight for the door and threw it open. _Just like all those times… _"I THINK I HAD SEX WITH THE CAT!"

Larxene's shrill laughter could be heard from down the corridor somewhere, as something crashed to the ground in another part of the boat. "YOU DID WHAT!" that was Zexion and by the way it echoed off the walls bouncing all the way into Axel's ears he was the one dropping whatever just broke.

"AXEL!" that was Riku and anyone but Axel would think he was even more pissed than Zexion, but Axel knew he had a twisted smile on his face, "I HEAR THEY HAVE BARBED PENISES! HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT?"(1) And Axel knew it was coming, but what he didn't expect was the disgusted shriek from Marluxia on one end of the hall and Demyx on the other, followed by the pounding of feet and a trill of laughter from Riku and Larxene.

"I'M NOT KIDDING HE'S ON MY FLOOR WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES!" Axel called back to the entire yacht, looking down at his own manhood. Zexion rounded a corner with a very disturbed looking Demyx tailing behind him his flip flops sticking to the floor after every step.

"AXEL, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A DEFENSELESS LITTLE KITTEN! HE'S NOT EVEN A GIRL KITTY! SO HOW DID YOU?" Demyx looked to be on the edge of tears, and completely disgusted with both the thought, and Axel's shameless nudity.

"I DUNNO DEM, IT JUST… I WOKE UP AND WE WERE CUDDLING, AND BOTH NAKED AND JUST GO LOOK!" Axel stepped out of the doorway ignoring the glare the smaller slate haired teen gave him for the whole incident that was taking place.

"AXEL FLYNN. I SWEAR… IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE, I WILL CASTRATE YOU." Zexion crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the confused looking boy now huddled in the center of the huge bed, with the crisp white sheets covering his smaller than Zexion's body. "You stole a child to pull off this prank!" his eyes studied the scared looking thing on the bed, watching his blue eyes dart around the room for a place to hide.

"OH THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER! LARX, AXEL'S NOT INTO BEASTIALITY HE'S SIMPLY A PEDOPHILE!" Riku was now standing in the door frame holding a piece of pineapple laughing as he called down the hall, receiving another round of harsh laughter and another loud shriek of terror.

"Shut up RIKU!" the three inhabitance in the room yelled at him chucking the nearest objects at his perfectly silver head of hair. He ran down the hall and no doubt into Larxene and Marluxia's room to tell them the juicy news of Axel's pedophilic nature. Roxas saw the only escape he had and pulled the blankets over his head and sat quietly. "See Zexy! I'm not the only one who thinks that helps when you think something is after you!" Demyx pointed out excitedly as the slate haired teen made his way over to the blob on the bed now.

"Hey… kid… its okay to come out now…" his voice was gentle and sweet, but it hid hints of annoyance towards the two douches still standing awkwardly in the door way. The blonde shook his head, much like a small child, "no it really is okay… there won't be any more yelling, come on, Hun." He glared right at Axel when he said this, rubbing circles into Roxas' back feeling relived when he purred and didn't move away, "I'm sorry… Axel's just stupid sometimes."

"But I like Axel." His voice was meek when he pulled down the sheets and revealed his sloppy blonde spikes and cute baby face, "he didn't hit me, like those other men on the street." He smiled at Axel when he said this and the red-head could have sworn his stomach flipped, and he couldn't tell if it was because he liked the way he smiled when he said his name, or if it was the rocking of the yacht.

"You do? Well that's good to know since he's the one who took you from who knows where." Zexion sent Axel another cold look, before smiling brightly at the boy, "now can you be a big boy and tell me where you came from?" the blonde nodded and got off the bed, shedding the sheets. He walked over to the open kennel on the floor and pointed to it, not caring that he was nude. "Axel… that's just sick." Zexion shook his head, "no, hun, I mean where do you live?"

"Oh! Uhm… it's warm and has this pattern I like, with soft blankets. Oh a box! Axel gave it to me." He stood holding his hands to his chest as they all gawked at him.

"Hey, Zexy, do kids have happy trails?" Demyx tilted his head to the side, not looking away from Roxas' crotch, which clearly gave him away, as NOT being a small child like they had all assumed.

"No… children don't." Zexion swallowed thickly; this morning kept getting stranger. First he woke up with Demyx on top of him and Riku lying at the foot of his bed, all naked. Then he looked at black ink on his arm he had originally thought as a tattoo, but turned out to be a note from Demyx telling him they took off their clothes because they got out of the hot-tub and didn't want to sleep in wet clothes, and then it was the staggering amount of liquor spilled all over the top deck, and now it was this. "uhm… what's your name kid?"

"Roxas."

"Axel… this isn't funny. You better tell him to stop, because there's no way in hell this— this kid could ever be the kitten you almost hit. Look, kid, whatever he's paying you to play along with this little joke… I'll quadruple if you stop right now." He sighed heavily, "and Dem, stop staring at his junk… I'm standing RIGHT here. No that doesn't mean you can look at Axel's either; Dem, go get me some clothes for him.." and the dirty-blonde left the room.

"I'm not even! Come on SEXY ZEXY! Why would I abduct a child— er teen? And then strip him, scream that loud and will probably be joked by Riku for months to come! WHY the HELL would I do that?" Axel was pointing crazily to Roxas and the hall and himself, as he tried to explain, "and at least he's not eight… he has pubes… so he's got to be at least fourteen!"

"Great, because him being fourteen totally constitutes paying him off to strip!" Demyx rolled his eyes stepping back in with a black short-sleeve hoodie with a silver skull graphic on the front. The blonde stared at the garment in horror, and Zexion caught onto this so he helped him slip it over his small body, watching it dangle to his mid thigh, where it would have ended a tad bit higher on the slate haired teen. Could he not dress himself?

"Axel isn't paying me… he's my owner now… and he never makes me wear clothes." He wrinkled his nose chewing on his lip.

"bahahah DAMN AX! THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER!" Riku had come back to the room, with Larxene hanging off his arm with a beer in her hand, laughing with him. If she wasn't so enthralled with Marluxia, and Riku wasn't gay, they would make the most beautifully twisted couple in the world. "You own his sweet fourteen year-old ass!"

Larxene grinned, "How old are you, kid?"

"I— I think I'm seventeen."(2)

"see, Riku… he's not fourteen, but he's still jail bait." She winked at Axel who only frowned.

"Fuck you Larx." Axel spat back out.

"What does 'fuck you' mean?" Roxas tilted his to the side with the question, and they all stopped their bickering, to stare at him… how on earth were they supposed to properly answer that question. You don't, that's how! It was just knowledge you just acquired, but were never taught.

But before anyone could even come up with anything, Demyx blurted something out, "Fornication under Consent of the King!"(3) And then covering his mouth with both hands as everyone turned their disbelieving looks to him.

"Oh… well what does. 'Fornication' mean?" his head tilted to the other side cutely.

Zexion sighed heavily, "Demyx, Darling," his voice lowered when he said the second word, "that's a myth. Now look what you started." He turned back to Roxas, "it uhhh… well oh! Cats. Axel tells me you're a cat." The blonde nodded eagerly, and everyone rolled their eyes. Roxas was so not a cat that much was clear. "They uhm... go into heat, and they fornicate." It was awkward, and probably off in accuracy, but that was the best he could explain it to the blonde.

"Axel, Axel, Axel… you would pick the ones that are stupid wouldn't you?" Riku teased.

"FUCK YOU RIKU!" Axel screamed throwing a cup from a desk at his head, and both Riku and Larxene ducked. The crashing sound it made caused Roxas' cat ears to pop out of his head, and cower behind Zexion on the bed.

"Look, you dumbass. You scared _Roxas_ again." Since Zexion was in front of the blonde he didn't see the ears, but everyone else in the room did. They stared wide eyed at the fluffy twitching appendages.

"Dude… I wanna be straight edge now," (4) Riku said rubbing his eyes, "because let's face it. Shit just got real! He has cat ears and a tail!" Riku gapped at the sight, and even Zexion had to stop to turn and look at him.

"Every fact or theory of evolution, along with the principles of physics… just went out the window… I suddenly don't want to do anything with my life." Zexion dead-panned turning back to the group, who all busted out into laughter. "Someone shoot me now." The ear twitched again.

"Hh… guys… I think my Zexy is about to explode… I better take care of him." Demyx made his way over to the bed and dragged him out of the room, his mouth hanging open as the slate haired teen try to fathom a reason of why and how Roxas was even possible, he wasn't supposed to exist. They shoved passed the small three man party, "and I think we all need to go back to bed, and sleep this off. If Roxas is real when we come back... we can uhh... deal with it, him later. Zexion's brain will seriously melt if I don't tend to him right now!" and with that they all left.

"Roxas, you are real right?" Axel questioned stroking his ear, watching it flatten slightly and a blush to form on the smaller's cheeks, before they disappeared leaving him looking like a normal human being.

"I am real." he nuzzled up to the hand, purring happily, before he pulled away and they just stood there awkwardly in the silence, "Axel…" Roxas fiddled with the hem of Zexion's hoodie as he stared up through dusty eyelashes, "I think you put me in heat." He had a lovely shade of pink on his cheeks as his big innocent blue eyes stared up at the red-head.

"aww shit!"

* * *

><p>1 cats have barber penises._. I was eight when I was told this; needless to say it scard me.<p>

2 I don't really know how fast cats age, but for the purpose of me not feeling gross I made Roxas 17, only a year younger than the whole gang, give or take a few months :p

3 also something I was told when I was younger XD it's a myth…

4 straight edge is when you don't smoke of drink or fuck up your body.

So yeahh sorry for any mistakes, this should have been up a loon time ago, but then I got distracted XD conversation does that.

so yeah leave me a review, and this Fan fic is pretty flexible sooo anything you'd like to maybe see happen! so somthing you want the gang to do~~ Just you know leave a review and I'll see what I can dooo~

**Shout outs!**

Roxann3: thankyeeeew ahah but I don't know exactly how long this will be. I know what I want to happen, just not how I want to get there, 'ya know? Hopfully not painfully long though!

Vampress6: no worries :p I plan on finishing everything I submit now and in the future XD I'm hopelessly detected to anything I start.

blood as soft as silk: I'm glad you find it funny so far :3 and I think now maybe XDD well not marly cuz he wasn't there! Probably stayed in his room so he wouldn't have to hear Riku talk anymore. And awwz thank youuu so kindly for your time in reviewing

xion113: thank you for the love! :D and relatable is what I aim for ;D oh the stories I could tell ahah

thanks again for everyone who has read/review/faved/alerted so far! Much love to all of you!


	5. Feels like spring break to me

I Do not own any of the characters!

* * *

><p>He stood with his hands wrapped around the blonde, who in turn stared back up with anything but innocents which should have been there. His ears were gone and so was the tail, but his body was still vibrating with his purring. "Roxas, no."<p>

"What do you mean 'no', the other human said it was okay," Roxas' whole body looked dejected.

"But it's not okay, Roxas… we can't. You can't. I can't." _aw shit. Aw shit aw shit. _Axel was trying his hardest not to completely freak out, but there was no such luck, and from the way Roxas quickly flattened his head to Axel's heaving chest, he knew Roxas smelt the fear on him.

"My other humans said it was okay too." Roxas stated calmly, as if this entire conversation was perfectly natural. Axel swallowed when he felt Roxas' body heat up causing his own to do the same.

"Roxas… it's not. We can't do that." Axel was trying to reason with the blonde. _Where the hell did he even come from? _

"Do you not like me, Axel, is that why we can't?" oh the innocents was killing Axel.

"No, I do like you, Roxas, I just don't like you like that?" the tail end of his sentence was twisted up into a question when Roxas pressed his body hard against Axel's. The way the blonde felt against him was perfect. _No. this is wrong. _Axel jerked away and the blonde looked ready to cry.

"No you don't like me." _Where the hell is this even coming from? _

"Roxas." _I just need to lay off the drugs. _Axel sighed internally before collecting himself with a new resolve, "If I kiss you… will you be happy?"

Roxas' face instantly lit up and he shook his head viciously, "I would so very much like that." Axel didn't know what to make of the wording but mouthed a slow okay and did what he needed to do. Roxas looked up with huge blue eyes, clinging onto Axel's arms now, as the red-head gulped slowly leaning down to kiss the blonde.

"You gotta close your eyes First, Roxas." Axel laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck watching as the blonds lashes fluttered closed. He could have pulled away and ran, and he probably should have, but instead he lent forward completely and brushed their lips together. A spark shot through him and Axel knew he'd lose it if. If Roxas did exactly what he did.

Roxas stood on Axel's feet, still holding him by his biceps and deepened the kiss. The red-head's mind raced faster then he knew what to do with, but he kissed back. He let his tongue be drawn into the other's mouth and lat his body be molded against, and all the while he was damning himself for doing something so… awful to s_omething_ so innocent. Roxas' small timid hands wound themselves into Axel's hair as he purred ever so lightly, letting out little wonton moans when Axel's hands flexed against his back.

"AXEL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" for a short second he thought it was Sora, but as he broke apart and Roxas stumbled back to hide in the nearby bathtub hissing, his huge green eyes widened to see Marluxia standing in the door way, face completely red and knuckled white from gripping the knob.

"It- it's not what it looks like! I SWEAR!" his arms flailed all over the place as he tried to explain, but the pink haired teen was already yanking him by the ear out of the room.

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!" and with that he slammed the door shut, yet again leaving Roxas behind.

* * *

><p>"WHAT was I supposed to do, Marly, he came onto me!" Axel screamed back. They were gathered around a table on the lower of the two decks, because rumor had it, the staff was cleaning up liquor and vomit from the upper deck.<p>

"That's what you said about your last two victims!" Larxene pointed out. Axel turned to glare, but the amount of cleavage she was showing off nearly blinded him.

"So what! It's actually true this time! And they were not victims! They were willing volunteers! And they were legal!" he defended himself, crossing over his arms and propping his feet up on the table. Riku laughed.

"So you had sex with him last night and you just wanted to get a piece of his ass again this morning before you got rid of him?" Marluxia clearly wasn't taking any of this very well. His pink hair flattened with the humidity. _That's the reason he was actually mad_, Axel reasoned.

"Oh, Fuck! No we didn't we actually didn't! I— we. No! I didn't screw—"

Riku laughed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "AXEL SCREWED A LITTLE CAT BOY!" Larxene snorted, and Riku doubled over with laughter. _Bastard. _Axle thought.

"Why the fuck are we even here!" Axel groaned, and Marluxia crossed his arms, clearing his throat and for a moment everyone was sober, even Riku, "Axel… you need an intervention."

"Fuck you!" Axel stood up to leave, but what he didn't expect was to run into Zexion who, with a power he always seemed to hold over Axel he commanded.

"Sit your punk ass down. I need answers." And so Axel sat.

* * *

><p>"He's got to be a robot." Demyx said after a long moment of just staring at the cat. Cat. Roxas was back in his cat form with his cute little blue collar around his neck. The cat sat licking his paws and glaring at everyone who decided jabbing at him was a good idea. Everyone groaned, except Zexion who just shook his head, then kissed the dirty blonde on the side of his.<p>

"Demyx, you do realize you have said this every time we do an 'experiment' on him." Larxene rolled her eyes before going back to painting Marluxia's toenails. Marluxia was glaring at Axel who… decidedly was to be tied to his chair in the true spirit of 'an intervention.' Axel had his head rolled back over the head rest blowing rings up smoke up at the sky, every time Riku withdrew the cigarette from his lips to tag a drag of his own.

"But that's the only explanation for all of this!" he waved his arms around standing up and flailing some more.

"It's all intriguing. He has a heartbeat, and spine and blood and… living cells. He's just not possible." Zexion mused lightly, watching the cat watch Axel, who didn't care. Axel might not have known anything about animals, or the fact they needed to be fed, but he knew experimenting on them was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. This was the real reason he was tied up. They weren't real experiments though. Zexion just checked his eyes and human ears and reflexes and things like a normal doctor would do at a check-up. _Where the hell did he get the equipment from anyway?_

"How much longer are you going to poke and prod him for, Sex?" Larxene again.

"Until you stop calling me Sex." He sighed taking a swig of beer.

"It's too early to be drinking, Sexy Zexy." Axel pitched in.

"Shut the fuck up, this is your mess." Not an angry drunk, the slate haired teen just didn't like things that didn't add up, "and I need one every time I have to clean up your mess." It was Demyx's turn to kiss his other half. He took off the collar for the sixth time, and right before their eyes he changed. The small kitten like structure grew and form, molded and changed into.

"He's a real boy!" Riku called, chuckling as he stomped out the butt of the cigarette.

"Too bad Sora's just a bitch." Axel complained, the rope around his wrists were starting to chafe, and he was not a happy camper, not at all. So anyone he could bring down with him was fair game. Riku just kicked the bottom of the chair causing it to clatter to the freshly polished deck. "Holy fuck damn shit! What the fucking fuck would you mother fucking damn shit do that for, you damn asshole!" Axel swore writhing in pain on the ground.

"Time and place for everything, Axel." Riku chuckled, noticing how a naked Roxas clambered off the table to help Axel up.

"You'd think we'd all be a little bit more focused on the cat-boy evolving over here!" Marluxia sounded like he was going to faint, like he had all the times before, but to the rest of them, the novelty of Roxas had worn off, okay maybe not all of it, because as his 'man bits,' and Demyx so eloquently put it, were exposed they all had to look away.

"He's not a damn Pokémon, Marly!" Axel shot back up just as soon as Roxas sat him up and sat in his lap, kissing him on his jaw.

"This is why you needed an intervention!" Demyx shouted pulling Roxas off him. The smaller blonde twisted and turned, fidgeting as he hissed. Axel was his human, much to his chagrin. It was not helping his, 'I'm not into children or animals' cause.

"He came onto me!" he protested, "literally!" not bothering to move, even though his head was pounding and his back ached.

"Oh, that's what they all say!"

* * *

><p>"Okay so, how the hell are we supposed to get into here? Roxas doesn't have an id. And he doesn't even looook old enough to know what the club's name!" Demyx held the smaller blonde, because they all decided Axel was not allowed to touch him. He was once again in Zexion's cloths; tight black jeans which were still a little baggy on him, and a white t-shirt. They were line to a very expensive looking club. 'Destiny' hanging over it in bright white neon light. It was the only club on the small tropical island, and it was thus a huge scene once the sun had gone down. After the group, mostly Zexion, was satisfied to say Roxas was the result of some freakish gene mutation experiment, and Axel was reprimanded like a small child on the ways of proper behavior around children and that making out with them was NOT okay. But he's not a child, Axel protested, and just at the worst possible time, a bubble from somewhere in the marina came floating up and he giggle loudly when it popped on his nose. This didn't help.<p>

"You know, Dem, I don't know why people think you're dumb." Zexion smiled, hands fidgeting in his pockets. Zexion was calm cool and collected most of the time, except when he was standing next to things that didn't add up scientifically, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"I know, I don't get it either…" he paused, "oh maybe we can stuff him in someone's pocket!" Roxas just dumbly nodded his head, and smiled up at Demyx. Everyone face palmed.

"Yeah, it has us all completely baffled." Riku rolled his eyes, shifting along as the line progressed, and texting.

"Hey… Sor, I'm about… to turn in for. The night." Axel read over Riku's shoulder, tsking his tongue, "lying isn't very good for relationships you know, _Ri_."

"Shut-up, _Axie_." They held a glare for a moment, each using a nickname only Sora ever called them.

"Earth to assholes! We have an issue on our hands that we all seemed to have over looked!" Larxene waved her hands in between the two who grinned cockily back to each other before turning to look at the blonde girl, still barely covered in clothing. "How do we get Blondie over here in the club?"

"We should have left him on the yacht." Riku suggested looking back at his phone. He'd gotten a text back from Sora, no doubt telling him to have good dreams or some shit, by the look on his face.

"That would have been irresponsible of us, Riku!" Demyx whined, still holding Roxas' hand like a mother. "We either all go back to the ship, or find away to get him in! And quick! We're almost about to get let in!"

"I'll just take him back then, guys." Axel muttered.

"Like hell you will!" Marluxia interjected. Demyx pulled the blonde who was reaching out to Axel, now with a scowl on his innocent features. "If he were a cat we could take him in." Axel sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"AXEL, YOU GENIUS, YOU!" Demyx pulled him and the blonde into the ally between the club and some other shop. Everyone in line stared at them, but with the cast of night covering them there was just the sound of rustling a quick yelp and then a meowing and then silence. "See?"

"Demyx, what did you do with Roxas?" Zexion asked very slowly moving his head with every word.

"He's in Axel's jacket pocket!" he proclaimed a little too loudly, and the people standing behind them gave them such strange looks. He opened the small flap to give a glance at blonde fur and blue eyes. Holding Zexion's clothes in his hands.

"You know… you're really smart when you want to be, I'll give you that Demyx." Larxene pitched in again rustling his mulleted hair.

"Yeah, that's my Dem." Zexion said in passing handing the groups ids to the massive looking bouncer. He waved in the slate haired teen, examining the next person to come in. a sign hung next to his head, 'no animals allowed,' then in graffiti 'fucking freaks.' Axel gulped at the bouncer who eyed him skeptically then grunted him for him to come forward. Then just like fate would have it.

"mew." _Shit shit shit fuck damn. _

"It's uh… my ringtone." And then again. A chorus of meowing. So Axel and Demyx pitched in "meow meow meow meow!" the guy let out a half smile half growl and let them in.

Once it, they all scuttled off to the bathrooms, well all except Larxene who took to grinding her way to the bar, And Axel was shoved in the stall with the blonde cat, who mewed loudly as he was being taken out of his pocket. The men taking up residency in the already crowded bathroom left giving the teens strange looks. "Dem, I need his clothes!" and he threw them over the stall, "heads up next time would you?"_ they won't let me touch him, but they'll let me carry him around in my pocket and dress him. Yeah perfect sense guys. _

"Sorry Ax!" Demyx giggled, but before long Roxas and Axel were emerging from the stall looking slightly ruffled.

"Okay, can we enjoy our night now?" Zexion held out small little pills out for each of them, excluding Roxas because he was 'too young.' Without a second thought they were emerging from the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear, not bothered with Roxas having wrapped himself around the tall red-head.

Their guard dropped when Larxene handed them colorful drinks, taking Marluxia by the hand and guiding them to the dance floor. Then it all fell into place like they intended it to. The bass dropped, and the lights burst behind their eyes. Flashes of red and green and purple and yellow pluming and tantalizing. Every touch and brush, every breath electrifying. And it was perfect, everything it was supposed to be. It was finally starting to feel like spring break.

* * *

><p>Oh my, gosh! That was I don't even know! I'm oh so very very very sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated this story! I just… I got writers block okay, and I've written and rewritten and rewritten this chapter over and over again I don't even know how many times and I just… forgive me!<p>

To be honest the only reason this chapter exists is because while I was tutoring some twelve year olds in their algebra class, one of their phones rang and oh goodness. It was a cat meowing. And I couldn't stop laughing. That poor kid, I think I feel worse for his girlfriend though, because it was for her XD but more bad news, I have finals for the next month and I don't know if I'll update between then. anyway right now you are either in love with me, or you hate my guts and want to throw your computer screen at me. either way… it's here :DD

* * *

><p>Amber: eeep! Hope you still love it even though it's been forever!<p>

KatzeSchnee: maybe, maybe not, I'll toy with the idea XD

Dannyrockwell: ffft! I'm surprised anyone still reads this! but I will strive! I will persevere!

ewonsama: I love you ): like it made me so happy just looking at your review ! and I'm sorry for the long time I just! Gosh thank you for looking so hard for this!

much love for all of you!


	6. Polaroid Ass

I Do not own any of the character in the story as you should already know.

Warning: lack of any real Akuroku (only temporarily!) naked people who aren't the least bit concerned or even really worried about it, Sora's OOCness, Axel's mouth, and the verbal abuse spewed from Axel's and Sora's mouth at each other.

And I apologize in advance for spelling/ grammar mistakes. The program I use to read everything I type back to me got deleted from my computer when it crashed.

* * *

><p>When you live life to its fullest, and by this the gang meant they all needed to be on one form of drug or the other, on a beautiful tropical island where drugs were perfectly legal and the drinking age was eighteen, loosing days was something that just happened.<p>

So this is how they found themselves- well a pissed off Sora found them- Naked lying in the sand as the stunning blue waves lapped at their feet. The brunette stood over his boyfriend with his arms crossed over his chest angrily, staring down into the flushed face and mop of silver hair. He was not pleased with him in the slightest. He kicked up some of the white sand watching it land in Riku's half open mouth. This sent him sputtering in his dreams and scraping at his tongue with his mouth trying to rid himself of the horrible gritty feeling, his eyes squinting at the realization of sunlight, when Sora stepped out of the way.

"Hey, Ri," his voice was sickly sweet as he watched Riku relax in the sand again, grumbling with sleep, "yeah, Ri, it's me, Sora, I'm finally here, so it's time to wake up sleepy head." He kneeled down and brushed a lock of silver hair from his boyfriend's face and smiled when he saw his eyes move under his lids.

"mmm… Sora, come back to bed." He turned over in the Sand, and Sora frowned.

"I'd love to, Ri, but we're not at home, and I even went to the yacht and none of you were there, so I searched for you, Ri, and here I found you, on the beach, sleeping nude." He stood to cross his arms over his chest once again, his blue eyes rolling.

"No… Waited for you… fell asleep." After murmuring these words he rolled back onto his back and his breathing evened back out to a soft almost snoring. Sora huffed loudly, glaring down at the silver haired teen.

Then something clicked, and the sleep instantly faded from his mind, and he shot up, "OH SHIT! SORA!" his eyes looked around franticly, not registering the brunette hovering over him. His heart was beating in his chest crazily, and for a split second he wanted to vomit at the sight of the warping and distortion that was taking place at the edges of his reality. Then his aquamarine eyes locked with his Boyfriend, he just smiled venomously, and waved with his fingers. Riku's face fell. "SORA! I mean… Sora, you made it here. Safe? You're two days early!" he wracked his brain for anything, but sadly it was just mush and the last thing he could clearly remember was being horrified when Larxene and Marluxia started to make out in the club last night. Because it was last night… right?

"Riku, it's Tuesday."

"HOLEY SHIT! WHERE DID THE OTHER DAYS GO!" His eyes glanced away from Sora's piercing blue eyes and scanned over to his friends. Marluxia and Laxrene were cuddled up with each other, perfectly cute and harmless and innocent; everything they weren't. Demyx was passed out on top of Zexion who had his legs wrapped around his waist. Axel was… laying sprawled out with the cat curled up on top of his crotch, and they too were all naked; lovely. "AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!"

"I don't know, Riku you tell me." Sora spat out, and suddenly Riku was scrambling to his feet.

"I don't remember anything… and Sora—" The brunette was stalking down the beach making it a point to walk on Axel instead of over him, causing him to get up with a start, and Roxas to hiss loudly. "No, come on Sor, Don't walk away." Riku scrambled after him in the bright sunny morning, wondering where the families were, and other students on vacation and then why they hadn't been arrested or something. Sora stopped and turned to face Riku who then wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"Riku, get the fuck off of me, you reek of pot and alcohol." He tried to shove him away but Riku held him in place not even noticing a few feet away Axel was waking every one up, because he was pissed off and no doubt a bruise would be forming on his abdomen from the weight of the brunette, and if he was going to be awake so was everyone else.

"Sora. I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry? You come to party and get drunk and do drugs and probably hook up with some slut, and you're sorry?" Riku could tell this was not going as smoothly as he intended, and maybe he being clothless wasn't helping either, but he still didn't let go.

"Yes, terribly Sorry bec—"

But he was cut short when Axel, in all his naked flaming red-haired glory and not caring that he wasn't wearing clothes and seemed perfectly okay with it, broke in, "because Riku should have to apologize for being himself and doing what he wants to do." Axel snorted.

Sora sputtered, "That's not what I meant!"

Larxene narrowed her eyes, "bullshit it's not, Sora! You knew when you guys were just friend that Riku got high with us whenever he wanted." Sora had to look away, women just looked gross.

Staring at some tree that swayed lightly in the breeze he murmured softly, "I was worried, okay?" he could feel the silver haired teen tighten his grip on him ever so slightly.

"What was that, I can't hear any of what you just said, Sora." Axel sang his hand cupping his ear.

"I was worried." He murmured not turning back around, but perfectly aware that every single eye was on him. Even Demyx's and Zexion's who were dusting the sand from their bodies.

"What? I must have sand in my ears or something." Larxene sneered, a wicked grin crossing her features.

"I, SORA! WAS WORRIED ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND! OKAY! HAPPY!" he shouted, attempting to burn the lone tree in the distance with just his eyes. Riku planted a soft kiss to his temple causing the brunette to instantly melt in his touch.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Sora, but my friends are kind of right." Another kiss to the side of his head, "We talked about this." one to the top of his spikes, "I won't do it around you… it's a promise," his chapped lips were on the corner of Sora's pouting ones, that quickly turned into a smile at the sensation, "but I'm still gunna do that stuff." Then a half-frown, "just not around you." And a smile again.

Sora turned in Riku's grip taking his face in both his hands and placing a sloppy kiss to his lips. They parted with a slight gasp, "Oh, Ri—"

"OH GODS! GET A FUCKING ROOM ALREADY!" Axel pretended to gag at the sight in front of him, covering his eyes as if it physically burned him to see it.

"I agree with that." Marluxia raised a hand, and everyone turned to look at him. The pink locks of hair on one side of his head were matted to itself, almost like dreadlocks. No. they were dreadlocks. The kind that had been done purposely. They all cringed at the sight, but none of them had the heart to break it to him that his hair was less than perfect, then they looked at each other's faces, trying to guess from each other's expressions if they looked half as bad as he did.

Sora stayed wrapped around Riku, staring at all of them, then his eyes landing on Axel, his spiked jutting out in every direction as the cat circled his feet purring when it rubbed against his calves. "Uh. Axel, what the fuck is wrong with your face!"

Axel hissed back, "Shut the fuck up, cunt. I don't give a damn what you think about my face."

"No, Axel, I think he means what's ON your face." Demyx tried to clarify pointing to his own forehead. Axel snarled feeling his forehead and then looking at his hands.

"The fuck? Is this... body paint?" he sniffed it, like that would really give him an answer, and looked back at the neon orange paint. "Did this happen this morning?"

"Hell if I know." Zexion answered over his shoulder as he attempted to dig his shorts out of the sand, along with some very questionable tickets and tokens. "What the hell did we even do?"

"Do I need the morning after pill?" Larxene said shifting from hip to hip, "because I don't have a good feeling about this."

"EW! OH MY GOSH! SHUT UP! I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Sora cowered against Riku's still naked form. "Why would anybody go in there!" despite his terms with everybody the guys let out a roar of laughter that lasted only half a second until the blonde girl cut them off with an ice-cold glare.

It was Larxene's turn to snarl, "Don't you start, runt." She turned to Axel, "and I think that paint says something, Ax." Her heels kicked up sand as she stumbled over herself to the red-head. She pulled back a few shorter spikes that fell in the red-head's face exposing his widow's peak and even more of the bright orange paint… "Ch-cham-champion?" she blinked a few times, "the hell did you do Axel!"

Demyx slipped into the sandy pair of Disney themed briefs Zexion found for him, which could only ever belong to the blonde in the first place, and was now holding a very irate kitten, "GUYS! GUYS GUYS! LOOK! ROXAS LOOKS LIKE SIMBA! He's got stuff on his forehead too!"

"It's the CIRCLE OF LIFE!" Riku shouted still holding Sora.

"Oh come on Ri, your breath reeks!" Sora thumped him on the chest.

"You weren't complaining when you were kissing me." He grumbled rubbing his chest, taking no mind to the roll of blue eyes.

"Why the fuck does the _CAT_ have body paint on him? And why is he glaring?" Sora raised an eyebrow skeptically, "don't tell me you're getting freaky with the cat Axel?"

Marluxia let out a half giggle half snort, "it's a long ass story kid."

Demyx chimed in, "Roxas doesn't like to be held by anybody but Axel." His bright eyes went back to admiring the kitten, "aw, who's a cute Simba? Who is? You are! That's right! You are!" he cooed, but didn't stop as Roxas swatted a paw at him.

"Oh gods, he is. Can't you at least find something capable of conscious thought?"

"Roxas is capable of conscious thought! And no—! Guys! Don't look at me like that!" he snatched Roxas away from Demyx, who pouted when the kitten purred happily in the red-head's arms.

Sora shook his head, "your friends are sick, Ri, you know that?"

"But t-they're my fr-friends, Sora. And you have to res-respect that… and I feel dizzy." Riku proclaimed clumsily letting go of Sora and stumbling in a little half circle.

"Nice ass, by the way, Riku." Zexion brushed his long bangs out of his face before they fell back in place covering them.

Riku looked over his shoulder trying to look at his own ass before Sora rolled his eyes and stopped him, peeling the Polaroid off him with a yelp as the duct-tape securing it was harshly ripped off. Riku plopped down in the sand. Sprawling out in the warmth and falling half to sleep. "Ri, baby, I love you and everything, but who the hell is this?" Sora bent over his tanned form, sickly sweet smile over his face, and eyes narrowed in a pointed glare. Again.

Riku cracked open an eye. The blur of the picture slowly came into view. It was a pair of full glossed lips blowing a kiss at whoever took the picture. Nothing else. Just lips, a hand and a blurred half face and bright sparkling lights that covered what might have been an eye in the corner. The words, 'call me later babe XOXO,' scrawled in glittering blue ink. "I don't know."

"Bullshit."

"Aw here we go again!" the rest of the gang grunted loudly.

Sora started again, holding back from tearing the picture up, because it was proof, and held his glare at his boyfriend, "you better tell me who this tramp is." Riku's eyes popped open again.

"Why would I know who she is? She doesn't even have a fucking face!" he threw sand up accidently as he sat up.

"Hmm... I dunno, because maybe you're been here for about three or four days, and you're in control of all your actions, so stop lying to me and tell me everything you've been doing this whole time." he crossed his arms over her chest Haughtily.

"Strange way of showing how concerned you are, Sora." Axel laughed, plopping down in the sand next to Riku, Roxas nudging Axel's hand as encouragement to get him to pet him more.

Sora stood for a moment like a fish out of water before he let out a shriek, "why can't you mind your own business for once! This is why we—"

"Don't even start, because everyone here knows that is not why anything happened." Axel could see the silver haired teen visibly tense, but he didn't say anything, like always. He let the two of them duke it out until it got too out of hand, and whoever through that punch was the one who was wrong. It hadn't gotten that far right now.

"I just realized what you guys' problem is." Demyx proclaimed, "Sexual—"

"what Demyx means, and I say this because I love you, you big blonde dolt," Zexion's hand came down over his mouth before he could finish, "is that there is no possible way that Riku could know who that girl in that picture is because… none of us has any memory of what happened the last two days. Unless of course, you two do?" somehow the smallest of the group had found all his clothing in the sand and had it all secured on his person and a small red digital camera in hand. It was cracked at the corner and also covered in sand.

They both blinked at each other, and then up at Sora. "Holy shit. He's right. I don't remember a thing." Riku stated softly, looking at Marluxia and Larxene who were still naked, but had their clothes in hand, talking casually to each other.

"Me neither. Huh." He looked down at his hands clenching and unclenching his fists. "what happened to us?" as if the severity of the situation just sank in, like he just noticed that Sora was there, the day he was supposed to be there on, his clothes were missing, he had what might have been glow in the dark neon body paint on his forehead, Marluxia's hair was dreaded on one side (no one had told him that yet either), Larxene's hair was normal for once, Demyx was covered in glitter, and Zexion looked like he'd been written on then it was all washed off or something. Riku had a picture taped to his butt and no one, knew how. Not a single one of them could say as to why. Roxas mewed softly, attempting to claw Axel's thigh. He winced but Roxas kept at it, and kept mewing.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling all the answers will be on this camera, and in that little kitten head of his." Zexion shook the camera and nodded to Roxas.

"Well let's have a look then, I have to know what Riku's been doing." Sora held out his hand and Marluxia and Larxene snorted and rolled their eyes at his actions.

"Not with that attitude mister." Demyx chided, "Ask nicely."

"Fine, can you please show me what's on that camera." Sora huffed.

Zexion sat down in front of them, taking Demyx with him. Marluxia and Larxene crouched behind Sora Riku and Axel as Zexion turned the camera on. And just as suspected pictures none of them remembered flashed across the camera.

They all let out a groan, "You have to be fucking kidding me." But no matter how hard he tried, Sora couldn't stop laughing. The worst part; he didn't know if it was because it was actually humorous, or if he was severely disturbed.

* * *

><p>Amber: meep! Thank you c:<p>

ewonsama: fff! Thank youuuuu!

SilverWingedRaven: OMG I almost missed this! Because well you reviewed as I'm finishing this up, and so I feel the need to write in present tense. Ahah, anyway. I know I love roxy as a kitty too :D and hey, everyone gets high… no—no what is not me promoting drug use, or saying that is an excuse to get high, but yeah… if you do it do it! you don't don't lol I don't care and I don't judge. And yes it makes this fun :3

Soon enough? ;D

* * *

><p>Okay, first off. Guys I'm reaaaaaally sorry for all of you who are sad about Sora's personality? I guess that's how you put it. But if you think about it… he's only actually mean. Like mean for no reason to Axel. And Axel starts it? okay maybe not ALL the time, but yeah. And they are ex's who ended on bad terms. And when he's being a 'bitch' to Riku, I tried to reason it out in this one. that it's because he's worried, and maybe a little bit anxious and insecure about things with Riku, and it just comes out as his being a bitch. In short. HE WILL NOT ALWAYS BE A BITCH! HE GETS BETTER AND COMES BACK TO THE SORA WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE!<p>

Secondly, I'm sorry for not updating regularly. It might seem like I've abandoned all of you lovely floating around in the internet, but I haven't. I promise! So if you still love me back don't give up on me and I won't give up on you! (hearts)

Lastly, please tell me what you think those pictures will be of! I'd love to hear all of you guys' idea! So review. And even if you have no intention of telling me what you think they are. Review anyways! It gets updates sooner!

Love always, c:


	7. Aaaaaaannnd… he's down

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in the story as you should already know.

* * *

><p>The brunette clung to a now dressed and showered and teeth brushed Riku whose eye was slightly twitching at the projector. Sora had a hand clasped over his mouth as he bit his lip, trying to suppress a laugh. After about thirty minutes of surfing through pictures on the small digital camera Zexion decided that hooking it up to a computer and that to the projector in the upper deck would be a better idea. So there they all sat; clear eyed and clean, staring in almost horror at the pictures that flashed by in the automatic slideshow. They didn't know if they should laugh too or stare in silence.<p>

They had gotten past the pictures of them ripping their clothes off and running into the brilliant blue waves, and past the pancake house with star shaped pancakes, past the strange upside down ones of birds and a close up of boobs, that Larxene identified as hers. Even well past the billions of Axel taking shot after shot alongside someone who very well could have been his twin. And even a few girls and guys dumping drinks all over Axel. And a few with them guarded around a bowl.

"Oh look, this is a video." Larxene whispered to Zexion who clicked the play button. The image shook with black static and white noise for a second before finally

_A hand backed away from the camera lens and the frame readjusted to show a wobbly red-head with a sideways grin. "Okay, Roxas… you g-gotta jus' ya know hold that thing. Don't let nobody take it," He swallowed thickly at the end of his statement letting the hum of staticy music and people whispering become clear in the background, "got it memorized?" the video shook again and Axel smiled. "Good boy, Roxas. Now we can have some fun." He laughed as he stumbled past a few people. _

_ "How does this thing work?" Roxas' voice muttered out of frame as nothing but a shot of feet and dirty floors were captured in the lights that bobbed around on the ceiling when suddenly the frame was pointing up there. "Oh. There's two ceilings." The blonde's voice sounded very surprised. _

_ "ey, Roxas, what'cha doing? You gotta follow me, Zexy's orders." The world whipped by in a second the only thing that could be seen were a group of people closing the gap that was created. It stopped and flipped back around to face Axel grinning like a mad man. "Dem! Say hi to the camera!" _

_ The blonde turned around with pupils huge as he bent down to the smaller blonde, "heya Roxy... hey that's cute! I'mma calls you that from now on! Roxy Roxy Roxy!" he sang dramatically as he swayed, "hey. Ax, have you seen Zexy? He said he was gunna be right back." _

_ "Not a clue, dude." Axel grabbed back behind the camera and suddenly they were on the move again. "Okay, so this is wha' we really came here for… watch this." he stumbled forward again taking some girl by the arm and grinning at her, "Hey you gotta dance with me." her scrutinizing glare lasted for only a moment before her lip glossed lips were tugged into a smile and they were whizzing off and away from her friends. "You commin or not Rox? My dance moves are killer!" the girl on his arm giggled, but the camera shook from side to side. "aww come on! I let ya hold that thing so ya could doc-docu— get this thing."_

_ "All those people look like they wanna eat me!" Roxas' voice whined. "And it looks scary! They all melted together. I've never seen people melt!" Axel threw his head back in laughter before he was tugging on him again to the raging mass of bodies. _

_ "I hope you don't mind, I kina gotta watch him." Axel's voice was quiet as the camera shook wildly, and the girl whispered something the camera didn't pick up into his ear that forced out another sloppy grin. "Well if ya say so. Get this, Roxas." The camera was angled up more and Axel shamelessly started making-out with the girl. A low hiss could be heard before the scene suddenly flipped and buzzed past everybody. _

_ "Why's Axel kiss her?" a soft murmur and a sniffle. _

_ "Hey kiddo! Ain't ya a little too young to be in here?" someone called and the picture flicked over to him. Bright red hair and blue eyes. _

_ "wha— I'm here with Axel." Roxas stated as if that explained everything. _

_ "That's cool, yo." He smiled wickedly down into the camera lens and his whole face took up the space. His tongue flicked out and over the lip ring to the right. "Doing a little film project I see." _

_ "A n-no. Axel told me to hold it. so I am. It makes two of everything. see." his voice sounded a tab bit scared as his hands reached out turning the camera around and his shy face was shown, the stranger disappearing with a full laugh. _

_ "ya sure are a funny one, cute too." Roxas looked away and blushed. "come 'er."_

_ Big blue eyes looked up, "I can't. Axel said not to go with anyone."_

_ "And where's 'Axel' now, yo?" the frame shook with a laugh as Roxas looked to be deep in thought._

_ His face fell, "kissing a girl. I think."_

_ "That's a shame, yo. Come with me I'll cheer ya up." The strangers hand reached out and grabbed Roxas, still holding the camera and walked over to a bar. "ya look too young to be drinkin', so I guess you'll just get water, yo." The camera was back on the red-head as he spoke directly into the frame, "yo, Axel. The name's Reno. And this little cutie's about to be mine. Sucks for you."_

The projector went black.

Axel grit his teeth together as he looked down as Roxas and his cute kitten self in a ball on the floor with his ears pressed down to his head. The whole room was silent.

"Who the hell was he?" the red-head finally bit out. "And why was I taking shots with him before?"

"Well. He's Reno. Clearly." Riku said light heartedly shutting up when Axel turned and glared pointedly.

"Why do you even care, Axel?" Marluxia asked, as he continued to comb out his hair. His mind reeled back to the pictures that showed a pretty little island girl implanting the horrid knots in his hair with a huge smile on her face and Riku giving them a thumbs up in the background. He cringed, tugging harder.

"Axel likes Roxas duh!" Demyx threw his arms up excitedly.

"Shush, there's another one." Zexion waved away everyone's chatter.

_A bustle of people crowded around something, but there was too much commotion. The crowd kept chanting, "fight fight fight fight!" the camera and the person holding it broke through. Demyx's reflection caught in the glass behind the bar. Axel stood toe to toe with his hands gripped tight to his double's front of his shirt. His jaw was tight, but the other red-head had a smile on his face. _

_ "What's your problem, yo. Little blondie over here just looked down. Said you were kissin some girl. He needed cheering up." _

_ "Your filthy mouth doesn't belong near him." his grip tightened, giving the guy a shake._

_ Reno laughed, shoving Axel away, "I didn't see him protesting." _

_ The echoing of 'oooooohs' shot through the crowd before Zexion came and snatched the scene away. His voice called as a hand covered the screen, "don't just stand there and tape it Demyx, go break it up before Axel the shit bea—" _

It went blank again.

_"WHOOOOO!THIS IS WHAT A CHAMPION LOOKS LIKE! DO YOU SEE THIS DEMYX! I'M A WINNER! AND ROXAS OVER HERE IS MY PRIZE!" Axel swayed back and forth as he grabbed onto the half frightened blonde. Bright glowing orange paint smeared across their foreheads. They passed under a black light and it lit up. Demyx's giggle took over and suddenly Axel's lips were crushed against Roxas'. _

"Well that explains at least something." Larxene stated taking a drink from a water bottle.

"I still don't understand what the fuck happened." Axel flicked a cigarette over the railing and into the water down below with a sizzle. "And we all look like a complete wreck in all of those."

Sora giggled, "I know. It's wonderful…"

"What's the big deal? We've done far worse before."

"You're forgetting, Demyx, that we only have about a hundred photographs and three videos to cover roughly sixty hours." Zexion sighed turning off the projector when it switched to Christmas themed pictures.

Marluxia let out a defeated shriek throwing the brush elsewhere, "we have bigger issues to deal with! My hair is a disaster! I'm going to have to shave it off!" Riku chuckled, "oh, don't start with me pretty boy, you'd cry if something this horrendous happened to your hair too! I'm hideous now!"

"Shut up, Marluxia, there's hours unaccounted for! And somewhere out there, right now! Some guy knows what my tits look like and I don't know his face!" Larxene thumped him in the back of his head.

"Oh, so half the male population?" Axel laughed over his shoulder, but stopped when she glared at him, "geeze, Larx. I'm kidding. Mostly."

"I just love how no one's concerned about anything really." Zexion sighed standing.

"What can we say, Zex. We got over it… I guess. If you really want answers we should just ask Roxas. He looked pretty sober to me. Frightened in all those pictures, but sober." Riku scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that reminds me," Sora chirped in, "who's Roxas? He kind of looked like me."

Axel snorted, "As if. He looks nothing like you. He's his own person."

"His own cat." Demyx giggled at his little joke.

"He looked younger than me." Sora reasoned.

Riku turned to the brunette, with a very serious face as he said this, "Roxas… is that cat." He pointed to the sleeping kitten, "and uhm… he's here because Axel couldn't leave him at home after almost running him over and killing him."

Sora held his gaze for a moment before bursting out into laughter, "no, really, Ri… that's funny, but who is he really?"

"He's being serious, I'm afraid." Zexion said with a cringe, still not wanting to full except the fact Roxas was a real thing.

"Look, I know you guys don't like me, but I'm not stupid. So stop lying to me. It was funny when Riku did it, but you're just being jerks now." Sora huffed.

"Damn strait I don't like you, shrimp." Larxene glared hard at him, "and I don't take it lightly when someone calls us liars."

"Ri! Make her stop!" he cowered behind the silver haired teen. Riku sighed heavily taking Sora's hand and sitting him down in a chair.

The red-head stretched and picked up the kitten, which blinked curiously, "if you don't believe us, I guess I'll just have to show you." His fingers pried at the collar and as it fell to the ground the small kitten's form grew and transformed into a very confused and sleepy Roxas, who stood rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked tilting his head to the side with a yawn, "I was napping."

Axel turned smugly to the brunette who sat gaping like a fish out of water. His eyes huge and his mouth refusing to say absolutely anything at all; he could only stare and point as his face paled, before he let out a shriek and fell to the deck with a loud thud.

"A little more discretion next time, Axel!" Zexion scolded rushing over to help the unconscious brunette up alongside Riku.

"Axel, I'm going to kill you when he wakes up!" Riku growled, cradling Sora's head and limp body.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? I DIDN'T KNOW HE'D FUCKING PASS OUT!"

* * *

><p>Ok so there are still many holes to be filled, but eh, we'll get somewhere next chapter. C: so now that this update is done.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who takes the time to read this I love you all.<p>

Axel-Got it Memorized: meep! At least you know something that happened lol

ewonsama: 1st, thank you so dearly. 2nd, I dunno if this even comes close to what you were expecting but yeah... I hope you enjoyed!

Silvershine of ThunderClan: oh yeeew! :3 kittens are cute and Roxas is cute too and so Roxas as a kitten would naturally be cute. Lol and Sora is possessive o.o oh my. I hope I keep your socks knocked off. XD that made more sense before I typed it, but oh well.

* * *

><p>That completes my update binge. Now it's time for me to crawl under a rock for a week or two… till next time my lovelies! don't forget to fave alert and review~<p> 


	8. The Kitten's in on it

I Do not own any of the characters!

* * *

><p>"Why wouldn't you think I'm real?" Roxas' hair bristled slightly with another jab to his sides, but he stayed seated and tried not to hiss at the person being an irritant. Sora was pacing around him blinking every time his finger came in contact with the soft baby skin, as if he expected his hand to just pass right through him. They had been at this for quite some time since the brunette came around murmuring he had the 'craziest dream about a cat turning into a person and how it seemed so real.' Then the whole scenario happened again, minus the fainting, because he was still lying down, and maybe he freaked out a bit more… a lot more.<p>

The brunette teetered slightly as if he was going to pass out again at the sound of Roxas' curiously upset voice, or the fact he was talking, Riku lurched forward to make sure Sora didn't fall again, but settled back in his seat when Sora waved him away. "It's not every day that you see someone turn from an animal to a person… Roxas? That's your name right?"

"Oh, I used to see it every day!" Roxas exclaimed happily before recoiling at another poke from Sora. Who looked entirely perplexed at that statement, but let it drop anyway.

"Uh huh?" Sora sighed and took to sitting in Riku's lap, finished with his inspection.

"Now that that's settled." Axel rasped out from a corner of the deck, "Can you guys untie me now?" he wriggled around, but to no avail. How he ended up tied to a damn chair again during his vacation he wasn't so sure; all he knew was that it was Demyx's fault. Demyx might not have looked like it, but he knew how to tie a good knot. Axel shivered at all the many reasons the blonde goof-ball would need to know how to produce a knot. "this is getting pretty old, pretty fast."

"Fat chance, Ax. Just be lucky Riku didn't throw you overboard." Larxene laughed a little unknotting the last bits of Marluxia's hair. And every time his fingers came up to his head she instantly smacked it away. "You should know better than to mess with the runt over there."

"I'm not a runt!" Sora shot back, glaring at Larxene before attempting to use Riku as a shield from her reciprocating glower.

"Anyways, why don't you just have Roxas untie yo— ow Larx! That hurts!" he kissed his almost bleeding knuckles before cursing under his breath again.

"Stop being such a little bitch about it Marluxia, or I will shave it off." She threatened tugging hard and a dread.

"I don't know how to untie rope." Roxas stated simply, ignoring the bickering of the two, now fiddling with the string, entranced by the swaying threads.

"Great," Axel said with a role of his eyes, struggling a bit more, "where's Zexy and Dem, one of them'll help me out."

"Why would they do that? Demyx is the one who bound you to the chair anyway." Riku pointed out with all the grace in the world.

"You threatened him!" The red-head grumbled, "How many damn times are you guys planning to have me tied to this damn chair anyway?"

"I was thinking we could just leave you there." Sora nodded to himself accomplished, earning a soft chuckle from Riku.

"Then it's a good thing no one around here gives to fucks about what you think." Axel spit out, ignoring the glare the silver haired teen sent his way, in favor of looking up at the sky. _I'm taller Than Demyx even if it's not by much, and taller than Riku too, and probably stronger… how did I even end up like this? AGAIN? _

"Now you're just going to stay there, because you're being an asshole for no reason." Riku stated earning him a kiss on the cheek from Sora, to which he kissed his nose, causing the brunette to shy away with a giggle.

"Fuck, at least you can blindfold me, so I don't have to watch this train wreck happen all over again." Axel threw his head back over the chair and let out a long groan.

"Your whining is starting to piss _me _off, and I hate that runt half as much as you do." Larxene cut in, watching how Sora's cheeks reddened and puffed out at the insult. "So shut your trap before I have MarMar gag you." Said teen turned around quickly and looked at her with mass confusion.

"What the fuck, Larxene, he'd bite m—" His thought was interrupted with a loud clattering and as they looked over all they could see was a broken wooden chair, rope swamping the figures, Roxas being crushed and his cat ears out and pressed flat to the top of his head. Axel lay splayed over the blonde in a very uncomfortable looking position. Sora laughed at the sight, not even minding Riku had picked him up off his lap to go help his friend.

"Shit! Did I crush him?" Axel was nearly frantic as Riku lent down to help the red-head up. With the help of his friend he tried to stand on his feet without Roxas anymore than he already had.

Sora was quickly helping up the little blonde, only slightly taken aback by the sight of his twitching blonde cat ears and soft mumble of 'ow ow ow.' "No, but your fat ass could have, it's a good thing me and Riku are here to save the day." He smiled brightly down at the blonde who was a bit dazed, but smiled back.

Marluxia laughed, "I know you and Ax aren't on good terms in the slightest, but come on. His ass is like boney as hell. Like he could cut diamonds with that ass!"

The red-head growled, "Shut up, my ass is voluptuous." He emphasized it by grabbing his own ass.

"As in Supple?" Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend, a grin creeping across his features.

"No. never. That is such a disgusting word. You shouldn't ever say that word in context to anything in your live, and you know that Riku." the corner of his lips turned down slightly as he let a shiver run down his spine.

"ooooh! Does someone not like that word?" Demyx giggled emerging from the steps around the corner. His naturally unruly hair was even more mussed than it had been that morning, and his neck was covered in bruises ranging from deep purple to barely visible pink. Zexion appeared a few moments later, very proudly.

"I hate that word. And Riku knows it." Axel sighed, taking Roxas away from Sora and holding him up by the lower back.

"I don't know what happened. The rope was just… so good looking." Roxas murmured licking his lips as he recalled his short encounter with the thing, "and then it just… snap." He looked up pleadingly to Axel. The red-head grinned down at the blonde, ruffling his hair and chuckling.

"Supple. Supple, Supple, Supple. Supple. Supple." Demyx sang as he perched on a nearby stool.

Axel let out a huff, "look what you started, Riku. Now I'm going to have to listen to that damn word all day. And it's so disgusting." Demyx sniggered again.

Zexion took to sitting beside his blonde, "the day is almost over. It's about five now." he slumped against Demyx with a yawn. Axel groaned, pushing away Roxas prying fingers from his mouth.

"Roxas what are you doing?" he spit out the fingers again, "and where did the two of you disappear after tying me up?" Axel tried to hold Roxas' wondering hands with his own. "Roxas— Rox— okay—" He knelt down a bit so he was eye level with the blonde who retracted his tiny hands and hid them behind his back. "Roxas, look at me." his eyes were quickly met with shining blue ones as he sighed, "you can't go around putting your fingers in other people's mouths. They don't enjoy it."

"I just wanted to get your attention is all." Roxas looked away shyly. The red-head ran his hands down his face before patting Roxas on the head. He smiled up at the red-head and was just about to speak when Sora started up again.

The brunette smiled over at the pair, "aw it's like Axel's babysitting a four year old."

"I'm seventeen! Not four!" the blonde crossed his arms haughtily

Sora giggled again, "yup four. Nice going Axel."

Axel snapped, "Why don't you just learn how to shut the fuck up already? I mean really, Sora. Your commentary isn't needed on every fucking thing I do, you know? And it's damn annoying. And why the fuck are you—"

"_Stop. It_." Riku warned as the whole group grew quiet, eyes locked on either the brunette that looked honestly upset, or the fuming Axel. Axel suddenly felt strange when he stopped and actually looked at Sora. Normally he expected him to just wave him off or yell back like he normally did, but Sora looked like he might cry. _Shit. Riku's actually going to kill me for this. _He felt a twinge of guilt bolt through his heart.

"I'm going to your cabin now, Riku. Alone, please. I'm going to go take a nap. It's been a long day for me." Sora gulped harshly and smiled at his boyfriend, placing a kiss to his head and walking off.

Riku sighed exasperatedly, "I hope you're happy." And with that he stood, shoving past Axel, murmuring words of needing a joint and a nap and better friends, which kind of hurt to hear. Axel stood frozen in place, not being able to tear his eyes away from the spot the couple was seated in. Roxas tugged on his arm bringing him back to reality.

Axel looked down into ocean blue eyes, "what is it Rox?" he forced a smile on his face.

"I think you made them both sad…" he chewed on his lower lip briefly, "I think you made you sad too."

"I'm fine, Rox, how about me and you go take a nap too. You look tired." Roxas clung to the red-head's hand, abandoning any other thought than _I get to sleep with Axel. _He tugged him down the steps and down to their cabin.

"What do you think just happened?" Marluxia questions out loud, yelping when Larxene hit him over the head with the brush.

"What do you think just happened? Axel fucked up again." The only girl let out a breath and started working on the last dread in the pink haired male's head. "They didn't dread your pubes too did they?" he panicked momentarily looking down at his crotch in horror. _Is that even possible? _

"The three of them have too much sexual tension going on. Someone just needs to shut up and sleep with somebody else already, because I'm sick of all this." Demyx whispered, chin in palm.

* * *

><p>Riku sat in the little kitchenette for the guests on board, on a stool with a bowl of ice-cream in front of him and cigarette dangling from his fingers, "Ax." He didn't have to look up to know the lanky red-head was standing there looking rather sheepish.<p>

"I uh— Roxas got thirsty, I came to get him water, but while I'm here. I wanted to say I'm sorry, man." He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Riku scoffed, "it's not me you should apologize to."

"You know that's just how we are to each other. It's not like it's the first time we've fought. I don't know what his problem is this time." he shuffled around to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He glanced over at Riku to see the cigarette to his lips and his head back.

Riku cracked an eye open, "You're his problem Axel. Always have been. And I'm always sticking up for you, because you're just hot headed. I side with you about him being over protective and bitchy and all that bull shit, but you know what? If I were him I'd do the same. I said I wanted him to chill his balls this week and he has, but you haven't. And how he was just now; he's always like that after the both of you fight. And just— you better fix this before you ever try to talk to me again." He ashed his cigarette, leaving it's corpse in a half eaten bowl of ice-cream and striding out of the room. _I don't have time for this. _Axel shook his head of the thought before going back to his room where Roxas sat cross legged on their bed, playing some hand game with the brunette himself.

"Why are you in my room?" Axel could feel his eyes narrow at the sight of him. His mind flashed back to what Riku had just told him, and he let his glare go.

"When I passed, Roxas said he was lonely, so I thought— you don't care, so I'll just leave now. Bye Rox." he pushed passed Axel only to be abruptly stopped and shoved back into the room by a smirking Demyx. In a fraction of a second the door was closed and locked from the outside. _How the hell did he even do that? _

"If you two aren't going to have sex anymore, then the least you can do is talk it over." Demyx called through the door. Axel knew Demyx enough to know that that smirk was still plastered to his face, "And we're not letting either of you out until you're laughing and joking like best fucking buds." _We're? The other guys are in on this too? Of course, I should know my fuck up friends would be up to something like this _Axel thought with a roll of his eyes. "And we don't care if it takes the rest of this trip!" Sora and Axel both banged on the door trying to get Demyx to open the damn thing, but he was being stubborn for the first time, and actually sticking to his word. "And don't kill each other! Have fun!" and just like that he was gone.

Sora stared up at Axel before asking, "So what do we do now?"

Before Axel could even open his mouth, Roxas was speaking in his cute innocent little voice full of pride, "you're supposed to talk until you laugh! That's what Demyx and Zexion told me!" he tilted his head to the side and smiled endearingly at the both of them.

* * *

><p>chapter name make sense now? ;)<p>

Okay guys XD this is like really late, and so will be all my other fics, but I'm pumping them out as best as I can. Gahhr, school starts soon and its killing my writers buzz so hard! So excuse this and any mistakes. And I am not "fixing" Sora just because his "change" is actually part of this haphazard plot I have and will be valuable later on. c:

Anyway! Everyone who reads this little bit right here, do me a favor and tell either leave me a PM or a review telling me the most cliché thing you've ever seen/heard of happening in a 'highschool' movie. c: thanks

* * *

><p>Love you all! thank you all!<p>

Axel-Got it Memorized: meep! Thank you so so much.

Mysstik Quill: oh thank you for your many compliments XD I love them so.

Iladra: fffft! Thank you! Gosh, I hope I continue to make you laugh! And yes Roxas and Axel are both the best.

xion113: meep. Thank you c:

ewonsama: ahah it means a lot that I can actually make people laugh, and I only crawl under rocks so I can provide you with writing XD

SilverWingedRaven: lol nope not at all, but given the circumstances… I think he reacted the most normal XD sorry nothing got cleared up this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
